


Kamikaze

by Tandy_Hard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Closeted, M/M, Underage Drinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy_Hard/pseuds/Tandy_Hard
Summary: Naruto stepped inside the opulent manor and wondered what the fuck he was doing here.“Shika!” A cute blonde in pigtails grabbed his friend Shikamaru’s arm and pulled him deeper into the crowd of party-goers.“Ya gotta be kidding me,” Naruto mumbled and tugged on the straps of his backpack.“Mingle!” Shika called back to him and was then sucked away.Mingle? How the fuck was he supposed to mingle when he didn’t know anyone? Naruto’s eyes slid from left to right, everywhere faces and not a one, familiar.





	1. Sasuke Uchiha

 

 **Warning** : Well there are none really. Just the regular old boyxboy smut I always write, bad language, underage drinking and hmmm maybe a few more things here and there. 

 **Author's Note** : The person I wrote this fic for deleted her account or whatever. So I hope you like this fic. It is now dedicated to no one. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Thank you, Kishi for all the years you gave us Naruto. All the way up to episode 478. Cuz I know there's nothing that comes after that. NOTHING!! -oh and I make no money from this, blah, blah, blah.

***and a special shout out to my KizuBae!!! Who took time out of her weekend to beta for me and give me a few helpful hints for more angst! LOL I love you so much, Bae!! Take care of yourself and Im sending you love!!!**

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Did you ever feel your heart broken, did you ever feel it's the end of the world?" -Susanne Sundfor,_ _Kamikaze_

*****

 

 **Chapter One:** Sasuke Uchiha

 

*

Naruto stepped inside the opulent manor and wondered what the fuck he was doing here.

“Shika!” A cute blonde in pigtails grabbed his friend Shikamaru’s arm and pulled him deeper into the crowd of partygoers.

“Ya gotta be kidding me,” Naruto mumbled and tugged on the straps of his backpack.

“Mingle!” Shika called back to him and was then sucked away.

 _Mingle?_ How the fuck was he supposed to mingle when he didn’t know anyone? Naruto’s eyes slid from left to right, everywhere faces but not a one, familiar.

Every instinct told him to bolt for the door. Make like a tree and get the fuck out of Dodge. A few looks, came his way as he inched away from the front door, and he looked past them like he had somewhere else to be. Friends to meet up with, who were undoubtedly waiting for him.

 _Yeah, sure,_ he thought.

But this wasn’t Arizona, he reminded himself. No one here knew shit about him so there was no reason to feel outcasted or ashamed, he thought and fixed a light smile onto his face. The overwhelming urge to scatter like a rat, was still strong, but he had promised Shika he’d stay the whole night and be his ride home. He bit down on his fight or flight response and pushed his way past the chick cliques and jocks and headed for what he hoped was the kitchen. Kitchen meant booze and booze was what he needed. Now.

At barely nine o’clock, Naruto knew if he wanted to get lit, he’d have to do it fast. The drive home was at most, five hours away. To be sober for the drive home, he’d have to hit it and quit it early. And if he and Shika overdid it, there was always Uber.  

Naruto carved his way through the throngs of drunk giggling girls, into the kitchen and snaked four beers from one of the ice filled red buckets on the kitchen floor. One for each jeans pocket, one for each pocket in his hoodie, and the other he opened and took a quick swig. He wanted to fill his backpack up with a few more but didn’t want to come off as the asshole who snaked himself a greedy bag full of beer.

A few people caught sight of him, casually assessing his face and clothes before flicking their eyes away and back onto their own group. One girl, a cheerleader judging by her short creased skirt and too tight sweater, did a double take at Naruto as he wedged himself closer toward the patio door. She smiled at him and before he could stop himself he smiled back; big and broad. When the girl laughed back, he wasn’t sure if it was because she was being friendly or making fun of his attempt to dare flirt with a cheerleader.

Embarrassed he ducked out of sight and back around to the ceiling-length patio doors and disappeared into the expansive back yard. Careful not to spill his beer, he walked past the pool, girls in bras, guys two-fisting beers and howling _dude_ this and _dude_ that, lawn loungers, more than a few people rolling around on the grass tripping balls on something and every imaginable party scene in between. Naruto force smiled his way past them all and walked to the far end of the property.

Near the corner of the property wall was a small grove of rose bushes and several trees; and in the middle, a white gazebo. Exactly the place Naruto was looking for. Once inside he turned and looked back the way he came. No one was watching him and no one was following. Perfect.

He slid his backpack off and set it onto the bench, emptying the pilfered beer from his pockets and zipping them up inside his bag. With another drink from his opened beer he turned his attention to the party shenanigans and the whole of the estate.

The house belonged to the parents of most popular kid at the university. Everywhere Naruto went on campus, he heard the guy’s name over and over. _“Did you hear about who Sasuke Uchiha might be dating?” “Did you see Sasuke’s new car?” “Oh my god, did you guys go to Sasuke’s party last week?”_ No matter what class he was in, sooner or later someone would start talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

It was only three months into the school year and already Naruto felt caught in a whirlwind of books, papers and long hours of studying. Being away from home and on his own for the first time had kept Naruto too busy to _mingle_. His grades needed to be perfect if he wanted to keep his scholarship. Schoolwork had never come easy for him, so each school day ended the same; back in the dorm, studying. Walking from one end of campus to his dorm, was a bit of haul and during one of these walks he had finally laid eyes on the guy no one could shut up about. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto took another drink and stared out at the party. Two weeks back, he had been passing the art annex when a girl with shocking pink hair ran past him shouting, “Sasuke!” Naruto snapped his head in her direction and saw her run up to the main entrance where a slender dark haired guy was standing. He couldn’t hear the rest of what was being said between the two, but Naruto didn’t care. What he was interested in was Sasuke.

The guy was hot. Real hot.

Naruto swallowed down more of his beer, remembering how Sasuke had looked that day. Dark eyes. Cheekbones of a supermodel and a smug look of knowing. How he made jeans, a black t-shirt and grey hoodie look like a page out of GQ, Naruto didn’t know. What he did know now, was the reason everyone was talking about Sasuke Uchiha. Gorgeous was too soft a word and beautiful sounded ridiculous, but it was the word that fit. _Yes_ , he thought, _Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful._ Chugging off the last of his beer, Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dozens of kids were now running around and throwing each other into the pool. It was only a matter of time before clothes would soon be flying off and a naked pool party would be in full swing. Going for his backpack, he reached inside and pulled out a flask he hid away. By the time he turned back around, several girls were jumping into the pool wearing nothing more than their bras and panties. Naruto sat down on the bench that ran like a ring around the inside of the gazebo. It was broken only at the two opposite entryways, so he slid to the farther end so he could lean against the back entrance post and still be able to watch the fun.

Naruto brought a leg up and took a drink from his flask. There was no doubt, his home town was light years from this place. He had applied to schools in California for that reason alone. Not wanting to face his high school tormentors in college had been a great motivator.

Hierarchies of social status confused him. In high school, the kids, counselors and pretty much everyone in that podunk town had made it their mission to make his orphan status a label for degenerate. Loser. Naruto wiped his nose with the back of his hand and took another drink. Four beers were stashed in his bag but he knew the liquor would be quicker, and was glad he remembered to bring the extra poison along.

So many rich kids… happy kids, living it up _without a care in the world_ , Naruto thought. His bright blue eyes softened as he thought about what it would be like to be in the middle of them all. Accepted and welcomed.

“Enjoying the show?”

Naruto jumped, almost dropping his flask. He whipped around and looked behind him, scanning the darkness until he saw a figure leaning against a tree and a pair of eyes as black as night, staring back at him. “Fuck! You scared the fucking crap outta me, fucker!” Naruto wiped his booze damp hands onto his jeans and then looked back up. “Shit. Sorry for the fucker thing. You just surprised me, heh. I’m not lighting up or some shit. Just drinking.” Naruto jerked his head toward the ruckus going on by the pool. “I wasn’t feeling sociable.” Naruto swallowed around his words as none other than Sasuke Uchiha, looked back at him, with an odd blank stare. “I hope it’s alright.”

Sasuke entered the gazebo and looked to the pool. “Not a bad view.”

Naruto stared up at him.

Back in his hometown, Naruto never had a problem with being gay. No one at home knew, but it didn’t mean he was ashamed. He just kept himself private. He liked girls and guys and never thought it was a big deal if some people were attracted to the same gender. After all, the heart wants what the heart wants, right? And Naruto had first hand experience that the world was hard enough as it was. If someone was lucky enough to find love, why should anyone give a shit about who they found it with? Girls. Guys. Naruto didn’t see the problem with giving either a shot.

An uncomfortable silence weighed down the air around them. Wondering just what the fuck to say or do, Naruto offered Sasuke his flask.

Sasuke turned and looked at it for a second, then took it and drank.

“My name’s Naruto, I came with Shikamaru Nara. I think he’s in your…”

“Calculus class,” Sasuke said with a slight grimace from the taste and then took another pull from the flask.

Naruto watched Sasuke’s adam’s apple dip with each gulp. His eyes lingered on the sleek throat before moving down. One look at Sasuke’s jeans had Naruto wondering how much a pair of Dolce and Gabbana’s went for these days. When he looked back up, he saw Sasuke’s eyes on him and heat flew to his cheeks.

Naruto looked back toward the main house. “Your home is beautiful.”

Sasuke let out a short laugh and held out the flask. “Not everything is as it seems, _dobe._ ”

A confused look washed over Naruto’s face.

“Sorry, I thought you were Japanese.” Sasuke and handed back the flask. He leaned against the frame of the gazebo and let out a huff. “Guess that’s one of the problems of being Asian. We think every Asian we meet is the same.”

“No, I’m Japanese. I’m just…” Naruto looked at the flask and then back up at Sasuke. “I guess I’m just surprised. You don’t think your home is beautiful?”

A hard crease formed above Sasuke’s eyes. “I’m not some spoiled rich kid who doesn't appreciate what I have. I was only commenting on the irony.”

Naruto caught the irritable defensiveness. “I never said you were some spoiled rich kid, asshole. I was paying you a compliment. I mean, fuck! Look at it!” Naruto pointed the flask at the acre of land. “What I wouldn’t give to live here!” Naruto turned back and saw an empty look in Sasuke’s eyes.

Before Naruto could delve and deeper into the look, Sasuke turned away and watched the boy-girl piggyback chicken fight happening in the pool. “So what, that’s why you came tonight? To sit in the corner and drool at my house?”

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached for his backpack. He pulled out two of the four beers he had stashed and gave Sasuke an embarrassed smile.

“Actually, I was sitting here hoping no one would notice.” He used the bottle opener on his keychain to open them and handed one to Sasuke. “I came because Shika dragged me along. I don’t know anyone and Shika’s a little preoccupied with a girl so, wanting be a good wingman, I stuck around, albeit in a dark corner, rather than bailing on my friend.”

Sasuke took the beer. “Yeah, the friends I invited tonight are busy trying to get a piece too.”

They both turned to face each other and smiled. Naruto’s smile erupted into laughter and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the silly display. After a minute, Naruto’s laughter tapered and he lifted his beer to Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his in return and they both drank to the silent toast.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Naruto looked over at his party host. “Don’t ya have to get back?”

The look that immediately washed over Sasuke’s face caused Naruto to quickly speak up. “I’m not trying to get rid of you or anything. I just--”

“I’m not in any hurry to get back.” Sasuke cut in.

“Okay.” Naruto wasn’t really sure where to go from here. “Want another swig?” He held out his flask again and once more Sasuke took it.

“Always come prepared?”

“Heh, well, I had a feeling this party would be a dud so-”

Sasuke halted his drink and stared back.

“Because I don’t know anyone.” Naruto added with a laugh. “Don’t be so sensitive. Me not fitting in here has nothing to do with your party throwing abilities.”

“Tch, sensitive?” Sasuke handed back the hard liquor and sat on the bench with his back against the the other entryway post so he and Naruto were facing each other.

“I was only judging by the face you made,” Naruto said with a grin. "It’s actually a hell of a party but I think it’ll be awhile before I’m one of the guys.”

“You already seem pretty popular with the girls,” Sasuke said, stalling his sip of beer to freeze his gaze onto Naruto.

“What?” Naruto leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t act like you had no idea. Word’s gone around school about the blond, blue-eyed, farm boy stud that hangs out with Nara.”

Not sure if his ears had stopped working or if the booze had hit him too fast, Naruto stared back at Sasuke with his mouth open, completely speechless.

“Are you serious? You didn’t know?”

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and glared at Sasuke. “How would I know? Nobody from this snotty fucking school talks to me! Shika’s smarter than all the people here put together and he talks to me, but everyone else is either too busy buying whatever they think will impress the masses or counting their money, to take time outta their day to bother saying hello to a penniless pauper like me.”

Sasuke took a slow drink from his beer and narrowed his eyes. “Penniless pauper?”

“English lit major,” Naruto said.

Both stared at each other and then simultaneously broke into a smile. Granted Sasuke’s was more of a smirk and Naruto’s eventually gave way to raucous laughter, but both were smiling and Naruto welcomed the relaxed feeling. He tried not to stare at Sasuke’s smile but it was hard. The guy always looked like he was working on a complex math problem inside his head. A serious case of resting bitch face was Sasuke’s permanent fashion accessory, but his smile, Naruto could now see, was infinitely more attractive.

“And for the record,” Sasuke said and downed the rest of his beer. “I don’t spend my days counting my money and I could give a shit about impressing others.” Sasuke leaned forward and held out his empty beer bottle to Naruto, who was quick to take it. He shook out the excess liquid onto the ground and then stuffed the empty bottle into his backpack.

“I believe you.” Naruto tilted his head and considered him. “I mean, you’re here, sharing beers with me in a dark corner of your backyard, and missing out on your own party.” Naruto reached down and pulled out another beer. “Not interested in hanging with your friends tonight?” he asked and tossed the beer to him.

Sasuke caught the bottle with one hand. “They’re not bad people,” Sasuke said and then lowered his eyes and stared at the unopened bottle.

Naruto watched Sasuke’s emotionless features again give way to a distant look in his eyes. Then, it was gone. Sasuke looked up and Naruto startled; a touch embarrassed that he had been staring.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Naruto stood up and pulled out his keychain. He held out the bottle opener but Sasuke only grinned back at him with smug delight.

Sasuke twisted off the top, spun the cap off into the dark with the snap of his fingers and took a long drink of the beer.

Naruto nodded his head. “Great. Figures it was a fucking twist off.”

A gleam touched Sasuke’s eyes. He held the beer bottle at his lips and Naruto’s heart thudded at the heated stare. A sharp hitch of his breath broke the spell and he drank off his bottle and stuffed it too into his bag.

Pulling out the last of the beer, Naruto raised his eyes. “After this, I only got whatever’s left in my flask,” he said, a bit dejected. Not because they were running out of booze but because lack of alcohol would encourage one of two things, either going back into the main house for more; bad, or Sasuke losing interest and going back to his party; worse.

Naruto didn’t want their strange private moment to end. He was no fool about mistaking Sasuke’s curious looks as signs of attraction. There were scores of college girls chomping at the bit for a chance with him. Just because Naruto swung both ways didn’t mean everyone else did. Sure Sasuke was hot and his closeness was making Naruto’s hands sweat, but there was also the strange ease between the two of them. Sasuke hadn’t flinched at Naruto’s cursing and neither did he back down from his commentary on the wealthy class, even if his opinion had been a tad misguided. No, Naruto didn’t want the moment to end.

Sasuke lifted his leg onto the bench, raised his knee and rested his arm over it. “We could go get more.”

Again Naruto wondered at the dark look behind Sasuke’s eyes. “Yeah, we could.”

In an effort to break the mood, Naruto spoke up. “Can I ask you something?”

Sasuke flicked his hand and waved him a, _go ahead_.

“Why do you throw these parties? I mean, if you’re just gonna end up in a corner with some stranger, why bother?” Naruto saw Sasuke’s eyes clear.

“Are you a stranger?” Sasuke asked.

“Heh, well it’s not like we knew each other before tonight.”

“Not true.”

Naruto stared at him. “What do you mean? I think I would’ve remembered if we meet before now.”

“And why’s that?”

Naruto snapped his mouth shut. Of course it was too dark to know for sure, but he could swear there was a heated look in Sasuke’s eyes as he sat there waiting on Naruto’s answer.

“Well, shit, heh, it’s not like I was totally stupid about who you were. Everywhere I go, I hear your name. People talk about the parties you throw and all over campus, all the girls do is stand around in groups talking about how cute you are.” Naruto hardened his stare and took a drink of his beer. “It’s a bit annoying if you wanna know the truth.”

Ignoring the dig, Sasuke swirled his beer and kept his eyes on Naruto. “So then you knew me before we met, right?”

“Well, yeah but we never met. Wait? You knew me before tonight?” Naruto sat up a bit straighter.

Sasuke leaned his head back against the gazebo and took a drink. “I might have seen you once or twice.”

A loud scream of laughter came from the yard and Sasuke turned around to look behind him at what was going on.

“Looks like they’re done with clothes for the night,” Naruto said.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said and turned back to Naruto.

“When?”

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look.

“When did you see me before tonight?” Naruto said.

“I don’t know. Around the art annex maybe.” Sasuke shrugged.

“And?”

“And what?”

Naruto let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “You said once or twice. Where else?”

“Why? What does it matter?” Sasuke looked down at his beer and used his fingernail to pick at the label. “It was just a couple of times.”

“Now it’s a couple of times?” Naruto smiled and Sasuke looked up at him.

“What?” The anger in Sasuke’s voice wasn't hard to miss but Naruto didn’t flinch from it.

“Nothing! I just thought…”

“Thought what?”

“Well,” Naruto thought carefully how to word what he wanted to say. “If you saw me a couple of times, why didn’t you ever say hi?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Honestly? The idea that we could be friends never entered my mind.”

“Because I have money,” Sasuke replied.

Naruto shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know. You just seemed so far at the other end of the social spectrum that I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Interested?”

Again, Naruto’s breath caught. Fuck, it was too dark to know for sure but the look on Sasuke’s face had him feeling nervous. Which of course was stupid. It had to be the beer.

“Yeah, in being friends. I mean you were the last person I expected to share a few beers with tonight.” Naruto lifted his beer to him and then polished it off in one go. He then shook it out and pushed it into his bag. His flask still a two or three good swigs in it and he pulled it out.

“Just because I have money doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” Again, Sasuke started picking at the beer label.

“I know that. Shit. I only meant that it made me nervous.”

Sasuke snapped his head up. “What made you nervous?”

Naruto swallowed and held his breath. Why did it seem like everything Sasuke said had a double meaning? “Well, uh, this. I look around at your place and it’s really not that hard to see that I don’t fit in. I know it shouldn’t matter. Having money or not having it. But you and I know that it does.”

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

They both stared at each other. Naruto wished he was better at reading Sasuke’s blank face. His tone was sure and without doubt, but his face was mystery. The gleam in his dark eyes seemed at odds with his hard stare.

“Okay,” Naruto said and opened his flask. He took a drink and watched Sasuke finish the rest of his beer and then set it down. Naruto waited to see where things would go next. Would Sasuke leave or would he suggest they get more booze and bring it back to their cozy hideaway?

For moment, Sasuke held Naruto’s eyes to his, studying his expression. Then he swung his leg off the bench and stood up. He walked to where Naruto was sitting and bent down resting on his haunches only a foot away from him and Naruto went still. Being this close to Sasuke was intoxicating. Not only were his dark eyes regarding him in an odd thoughtful way but the cologne he was wearing was mouthwatering. Before Naruto could place the scent, Sasuke shifted and reached under the bench just beneath him. It sounded like a wood panel being scraped open and Naruto looked down to see what he was doing. After a few seconds, Sasuke pulled out a bottle of whiskey and held it up to Naruto.

The sly smirk on Sasuke’s face made Naruto break into a full grin. “Best party ever,” he said and laughter tumbled out from him. “You just happened to have that stashed here?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood up and opened the bottle. “Sometimes I come here by myself.”

Naruto looked up at him and felt a touch of sadness at his words. Wanting to get away to be alone was one thing. Wanting to get away and drink alone was something else.

Sasuke drank off a shot’s worth of booze and then handed the bottle to Naruto, who quickly screwed his flask shut and then took the bottle. “Laga-vuu-lin,” he pronounced aloud, reading the label. “Never heard of it.”

“It’s my dad’s favorite. So it was the one I took.”

Sasuke’s tone made Naruto flick his eyes up at him. “Then I guess we better drink it all so there’s no evidence left of the crime.” Naruto smiled and Sasuke snorted out laughter.

Just then Naruto’s cell buzzed and he jumped. He pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket and slid it open, reading the text message while he drank from the bottle of whiskey.

_Hey, where you at? You find a chick? Hit me back._

He locked his cell and took another drink. After wiping his mouth, he handed the bottle back to Sasuke, who was staring at him.

“Oh, that was Shikamaru. I guess he’s looking for me.”

Sasuke didn’t reply but only took another drink.

It was getting quiet again and Naruto could feel his buzz getting stronger. “That whiskey’s pretty strong. It usually takes me a few more beers before I’m buzzed.”

“Too much?” Sasuke asked, eyeing him carefully.

“Just the right amount,” Naruto said and smiled. “Oh hey, the art annex! Where I saw you. Are you an art major?”

Sasuke coughed on the alcohol. “What? No. It’s just an art class I’m taking.”

“You like art?”

“It’s alright.”

“Do you paint or sculpt?”

“I uh, sketch a little.” Sasuke held out the bottle.

“That’s cool. I can draw stick figures and maybe a smiley face,” Naruto took the bottle and swigged a mouthful. “Do you have anything up at the annex? I’d love to check it out.”

“Why?” Sasuke creased his eyes and Naruto held the whiskey in midair.

“I didn’t mean anything.” _Shit,_ Naruto thought. He went too far. Did Sasuke think he was hitting on him or something? His mind searched for a way to fix it. “I wasn’t trying to suggest we become best friends or anything. I was only curious.”

“Sorry. People always trying to get me to show my stuff and it’s kind of a personal thing. If word got around, I’d end up with everyone saying how much they like my work just so they could get close to me. I don’t want that.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Naruto handed him booze.

Sasuke took it but threw him a look.

“That having all this money meant you had to be careful about who wanted to be your friend and why.”

They both sat still as Sasuke brought the bottle to his mouth. Naruto watched the way he pressed his lips to the bottle and tilted his head back, stretching out his neck. Again, his Adam’s apple dipped and Naruto stared at it. He always had a thing for them. They were the tell-tale sign of masculinity and Naruto found it sexy as fuck.

It was then he realized Sasuke was watching him. The booze was doing its work so there was no looking away this time. Courage had come in alcoholic form and Naruto no longer wanted to be shy. Sasuke licked the remnants from lips, not looking away.

“Uh, that girl,” Naruto blurted out, wanting to break their heated look before he did or said something stupid. “The one I saw you with at the art annex; with the pink hair? Is she your girlfriend?”

Sasuke leaned forward and held out the bottle. “No.”

Naruto nodded and took the bottle.

“What about you?” Sasuke asked. “You got a girlfriend?”

“Me?” A bitter laugh filled the gazebo. The whiskey was doing its job, alright. “It’s been three months and the only person I know is Shika and that’s because we dorm together. I’m not exactly on the market these days.”

“No one at home? Wherever you’re from?”

“Arizona. And not from a farm,” Naruto added and Sasuke smirked. “I wasn’t exactly popular there either. Being Asian in a small town is hard enough but add orphan to the list and you’d think I was a leper.” Naruto looked at the whiskey in his hand. “High school was hard.”

“Adopted?” Sasuke pressed.

“Yeah.”

“That pink-haired girl is cute though,” Naruto said, wanting to change the subject.

“If you think so, then you should ask her out,” Sasuke said and then stood up.

“Shit, Sasuke. I didn’t mean anything.” Naruto got up and walked to where he was looking out at the party. “I was just trying to change the subject and besides, she is hot. I guess I was trying too hard to be one of the guys. You know, talking about how hot girls are.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke mumbled.

“Then what’s the deal? Is she someone special to you? If yeah, then dood, I’m sorry, I swear I wasn’t trying to -”

Sasuke turned around and Naruto realized just how close he was standing to him. That damn cologne of his again wafted over him and god fuck it all, if it wasn’t turning him on.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked, puzzled.  

“Uh, nothing. Probably just the alcohol.” Naruto passed the bottle to Sasuke. “I should probably slow down. I was supposed to drive Shika home but it looks like we’re Uber’ing it tonight instead.” He gave Sasuke a half grin.

“You can stay here tonight if you want. I have a guest room you two can use. You’d save money on having to take Uber home and then back out again tomorrow to pick up your car.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want to be any trouble. The party, the booze, you’ve already been plenty accommodating.”

“Tch. It’s not like I’m asking you to move in, it’s just one night. Promise I won’t tell anyone you spent the night with me.”

This time the warm flush didn’t just heat his cheeks. His whole body flashed with a fire that settled deep and low inside him. _Did Sasuke just make a sex joke?_ Naruto shot a hand to the back of his neck and scrubbed his hair.

“Heh, well, it’s not like I’d care if you did.” _Shit. Did I just say that?_ “What I meant was why would that matter to me? It’s not like there’s… shit. The alcohol is getting to me. Sorry I don’t know what I mean,” Naruto said with a grimace and looked off to the side.

“Then it’s settled. You and Shikamaru can stay in one of the guest rooms and you can drive home in the morning. When you’re sober,” He added with an air of finality.

“Uh, okay, I’m sure Shika will be cool with it.” Naruto pulled out his cell to text him. “Hey,” He said and looked up. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean anything about that girl.”

“It’s nothing. I just thought -”

Naruto’s cell went off in his hand and Tank by the Seatbelts, filled the small gazebo. “Fuck. It’s Shika.”

Sasuke leaned against the frame as Naruto answered his phone.

“Hey, Shika.”

_“Where the hell are you?”_

“Just hanging around.” Naruto looked at Sasuke and they shared a small smile.

_“You alright? None of the jocks are giving ya shit, are they?”_

“Nah, I’m good. Hey, I don’t know if I can drive us tonight.”

_“What?”_

“Actually, I’m positive I can’t drive us back tonight.”

_“What happened? Naru, what aren’t you telling me?_

“Nothing! Well, we’re gonna crash here tonight, since I’m too lit to drive. Sasuke said it was fine and we can head back in the morning.”

Only silence on the other line.

“Shika?”

_“So you disappeared, got smashed and met Sasuke who invited you to stay the night cuz you’re too drunk to drive.”_

“Yeah.” Naruto couldn’t elaborate and thankfully he knew Shika was smart enough to wait for a better time to interrogate him on the details.

_“Okay.”_

“I’ll find you once the party’s over.”

_“Okay.”_

“Talk to ya later, Shika.”

_“Naru?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Have fun.”_

“Fuck you,” Naruto flung back with a laugh.

_“Uh-huh, you too Naru. See ya later.”_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his heart skipped. Either it was the booze or his imagination, but he could have sworn the deadly attractive guy in front of him had just been checking him out. Sasuke’s eyes had flown back up but Naruto was sure he had been looking somewhere else that moment. Somewhere just below his waist.

“Heh, Shika said it was cool.” The booze encourage him and Naruto was too tipsy and too horny to say no. Stepping forward, he tilted his head and smiled at Sasuke, “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Sasuke said and lifted away from the gazebo frame and turned around. “Think they’re alright?”

Looking over Sasuke’s shoulder, Naruto glanced out at the party. Several kids were making out in the pool, some were sleeping on the grass and the main house seemed to have a few less bodies roaming around.

“Winding down?”

“It happens. In about an hour it’ll pick back up; some getting their second wind. After that, it’s just passing out blankets and making sure no one’s puking or worse. It’ll last three more hours at the most,” Sasuke said and Naruto heard a tired sigh leave him.

Coming up behind Sasuke, Naruto spoke. “Not that I’m not having fun or anything but are you sure you don’t have to get back?” Not able to help himself, Naruto leaned in a little closer and took in the full scent of Sasuke. Whatever cologne the guy used was driving Naruto crazy and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face against his smooth skin and drown in it. The light musky smell just underneath the cologne was also intriguing. Not exactly sweet, not quite salty. Naruto licked his lips and forced himself to get a grip. The last thing he needed was to get punched in the face. Sasuke had been more than awesome all night and he’d be stupid to ruin it now.

“I like where I am,” Sasuke answered and pulled his shoulders back. The action caused his black t-shirt to shift allowing more of his skin at the neck to show. Naruto stared at it.

“I, uh,” Naruto swallowed hard and wished the whiskey wasn’t egging him on. “I like where I am too.” The breath from his words must have washed over Sasuke’s neck because he broke out in goosebumps and Naruto saw a slight reaction in his posture.

Sasuke kept his back to Naruto and watched the party. “The other times I saw you, you were on the track field. I saw you running the 440 relay.”

“You did?” Naruto was spellbound by the look and smell of Sasuke’s skin and couldn’t pull his eyes from it.

“You’re fast.” Sasuke wobbled and bumped against Naruto behind him.

The touch was quick but enough for Naruto to feel the warmth of Sasuke’s body  “Shit, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out. “I’m pretty drunk and I don’t want to fuck things up but I think you should know something.”

Sasuke stilled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Naruto answered and again his breath blew across Sasuke’s neck and again Sasuke pulled his shoulders back in response.

“I, uh…” Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to listen to the whiskey flowing through his veins. “I’m not only interested in girls…” Naruto opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. “I’m bi.”

He waited, but there was no reply from Sasuke. He didn’t so much as move an inch.

“If you wanna punch me or something do it now cuz standing this close to you is taking every last bit of my strength to hold myself back.”

Still, silence.

“Sasuke?”

“Who’s telling you to hold back?”

Naruto blinked, and tried to get the words he heard to rearrange themselves into another meaning altogether. Did Sasuke just say what he thought he said?

“But all those girls?”

Sasuke gave his answer by taking a step back, pressing himself into Naruto and leaning back.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered and tentatively reached for his waist. When his hands took hold of Sasuke, the heated firm body underneath his t-shirt sent chills down Naruto’s back.

Jesus fuck, was this really happening? Naruto licked his lips and pressed them to Sasuke’s exposed neck, breathing in deeply. Sasuke let out a long sigh. Finding more courage, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and tugged him tight just as Naruto's lips kissed the sleek arch of the ivory skinned neck. Sasuke’s hands shot to where Naruto was holding him and laced their fingers together. A low groan left Naruto and he began to kiss and suck hard along Sasuke’s neck. With each suck and nibble of Naruto’s teeth, Sasuke would gasp and then squeeze his hands harder like he was hanging on for dear life.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said low.

“Yeah,” Naruto answered and stepped back, spinning Sasuke around. He moved them backward, until they reached the farther end of the gazebo and turned Sasuke around again, almost shoving him up against the wooden frame of the entrance.

Naruto scanned Sasuke’s face. It was still too damn dark to get a good read. “You sure?”

Sasuke answered by circling his arms around Naruto’s neck and kissing him hard.

Everything in Naruto’s head emptied. Sasuke’s kiss was like fire, his tongue firm and demanding. Naruto picked up his cue and returned the rough play. He pressed Sasuke hard against the frame and the two of them began writhing and panting. Sasuke’s hands gripped his hair and Naruto could feel both their erections pushing out from their jeans, rubbing together, searching for relief and satisfaction. He wedged his knee in between Sasuke’s thighs and ground it hard against Sasuke’s cock.

“Fuck,” Sasuke moaned and threw his head back.

Naruto took one look at his Adam’s apple and then ran his tongue over it, slow and dirty before biting at the skin.

Sasuke bucked up and brought his head down. For the first time Naruto could see his eyes. Black as oil but lit from within. They stared at one another. Sasuke’s hands left Naruto's hair and trailed down to his neck, pushing his chin to the side, right before he moved in, planting kisses along the slope.

Naruto closed his eyes and continued to grind Sasuke into the frame. One hard suck from Sasuke’s mouth and Naruto rolled his eyes back and shuddered.

“Goddammit, Sasuke. You’re really good at that.”

Naruto felt hands press against his chest and suddenly he was being pushed back.

“I’m good at lots of things,” Sasuke said and shoved Naruto down onto the bench and straddled him.

“Shit.” Naruto was breathless at the sight of Sasuke above him. “I bet you are.”

Sasuke gave him a sly grin and then leaned down and kissed him.

There was something dirty about the way Sasuke was kissing him. He’d suck on Naruto’s tongue and then rock his hips at the same time. Then he’d bite his lip and tug right before flicking his tongue back into Naruto’s mouth, grinding and writhing as he kissed him. Fucking Naruto’s mouth with his tongue while his body bucked and rolled in matching time. With both hands, Naruto gripped his ass, trying to hang on as Sasuke rode him. Sasuke moaned into his mouth in response.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum in my jeans,” Naruto said and felt Sasuke’s lips curve against his. He was positive the fucker was sporting a smug grin and squeezed his ass again.

“We could find a room,” Sasuke offered. “I know the guy who lives here. I think he’d be cool with letting us use one of his guest rooms.”

“Fuck yes,” Naruto said and Sasuke sat up, looking down at Naruto. “Sasuke you…” Not wanting to make it weird by telling him how fucking beautiful he looked all flushed and wild, Naruto snapped his mouth shut and yanked Sasuke’s t-shirt, pulling him down and kissed him again.

Sasuke kissed him back, feeding on every corner of his mouth, then slowed and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Naruto’s. “C’mon.”

They both slowly got up and Naruto looked around in a daze. Did he really just make out with Sasuke Uchiha? Before he could think too hard on it, Sasuke was standing next to him and holding out his backpack. Naruto looked at him and paused.

“Wait.” He opened his pack and pulled out another hoodie. “It smells like beer but at least it’ll cover up those.” Naruto pointed at Sasuke’s neck and blushed.

Sasuke nodded thanks and put it on, zipping it up to the top.

They headed back to the main house in silence. Naruto didn’t know what to say. Part of him was still in disbelief about what had happened and what might possibly happen next, and another part of him didn’t want to break the spell. Of course he didn’t like the idea that it was because of the booze that he and Sasuke had made out. It wasn’t like they were going to be boyfriends after this but he also didn’t want to take advantage of someone who would never make out with him sober.

Was Sasuke gay? Or was he bi like Naruto? All the girls Naruto had heard about. Had Sasuke ever dated any of them? He had gotten upset at the mention of that pink-haired girl and Naruto had assumed it was because he was interested in her. But if that wasn’t the reason, then why?

“I’m going to grab some beer from the kitchen, I’ll be just a second,” Sasuke said as they passed through the patio doors.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. “Kay,” he answered and watched him walk off. There were still groups of people here and there and it looked like a few of them were trying to get the karaoke machine to work. Naruto smiled. Just like Sasuke had said, a few of them had found their second wind. He turned around and looked back the way they had come. He could see the gazebo but the dark shadows hid the inside from view. _Good thing,_ he thought.

There were several bodies littered all over the lawn and the pool was empty do to the late hour and the drop in temperature. Several girls were wrapped in blankets and huddled with each other or their boyfriends trying to get warm. Naruto guessed everyone was having a good time tonight.

He turned back to the direction of the kitchen to see where Sasuke was and froze.

It was that girl with the pink hair. She had her arms around Sasuke’s neck and was peppering butterfly kisses on his lips. Naruto’s heart thudded and a queasy feeling came over him. To make it worse, Sasuke wasn’t doing anything to push her away. In fact, he wasn’t discouraging her at all. The more he watched the two of them, the louder his heartbeat pounded in his ears. When Sasuke slid an arm around the girl’s waist and nodded to her as she continued kissing him, Naruto’s entire stomach dropped.

Naruto knew they had only been making out and this was a party, right? Of course they weren't exclusive after only a few minutes of kissing and grinding. Naruto clenched his jaw. No, they weren’t bound together like some pair of star-crossed lovers but that didn’t mean Naruto would stand for being played. Sasuke had a girlfriend and he had lied about it. They had been minutes away from sneaking off together, with his girlfriend here! In the same fucking house! Hurt rocked through Naruto.

Sasuke looked up just then and they locked eyes. Naruto turned and bolted. With his mind racing, Naruto willed his legs to go faster. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he had to get away, now; far away from Sasuke Uchiha.

 

_To be continued…_

 

* * *

  
A/N: Well I hoped you liked chapter 1! The next one will come soon as I already have it summarized. 


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**Warnings:** None except for our two favorite boys hashing it out, in their ever-long narrative of will they or won't they.

 **Author's Note:** Hidey-ho, friends and neighbors! I'm still not 100% sure of my footing when it comes to angst. I love drama and thrillers, so this whole experience of trying to write angst has left me a bit out of my element. But Kizu said she likes it, so it's all gravy from here on out! LOL I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter at only 5k. My apologies for the length, Dear Reader, but in order for the 3rd final chapter to come out the way I want, it was important I leave things where I did. For me, it's all about the flow. I hope you enjoy it anyway and please leave comments! Happy reading! 

 **Disclaimer:** Kishi gets all the dough and Tandy's just a writing hoe.

*And thanks to Kizu for reading it over for me!! Your extra pair of eyes are always saving mah ass!! Love you, Bae!! 

 

* * *

 

_“It’s time to put on your life jacket, cuz I’m about to step up the game.” - Susanne Sundfor, Kamikaze_

*****

 

 **Chapter Two:** Naruto Uzumaki

 

*

“Fuck!”

“What? Sasuke?”

Sasuke watched Naruto take off and disappear. “Stop, let me -”

“Sasuke, what’s wrong?”

“Just get off me!” Sasuke didn’t look at her as he shoved her off, keeping his eyes glued to the direction Naruto ran off to. He had to find him. Explain. Sakura meant nothing to him, she was just -

He hurried into the main living room and looked around. Naruto could have gone anywhere; doubled backed and ducked out the patio doors or left through the front door. Sasuke spun around and glanced at the dark end of the hallway. _Did he take off into one the rooms?_ No, Naruto wouldn’t seek out a room now, not after -

“Fuck!”

Now people were looking and he scowled at them. _Mind your own fucking business,_ he thought and ran a shaky hand through his hair. This was fucking stupid. He never chased anyone. So what was this? Sasuke tried to think. Breathe.

An idea hit him and he turned and headed back out the patio doors. Naruto might have went back to the gazebo; pissed, but waiting for Sasuke to come and explain himself. Yes, he thought, Naruto could be there.

It was the goddamn alcohol. Sasuke never let himself get this blitzed. Sure, the booze had given him a way to get to know Naruto, _and a bit more_ , his mind answered, but it also made him forget Naruto was watching when Sakura grabbed hold of him and started with her lovey-dovey shit.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He was going to get Naruto alone in a quiet room, away from the party, and explain how things were before anything serious happened. That was the plan.

Sasuke took his time walking across the lawn, trying not to draw attention to himself. He knew all too well about his powers of attraction and, oh how he hated it. Everywhere he went he was never alone. Lunch. The university quad. In his fucking car and even at home. Wherever he went someone would see him and think that the only thing missing from Sasuke’s quiet moment was their company. The strange part was, no matter how many scowls or how much attitude he gave, none of them were scared away. They all leeched off him and latched onto him. The students. The faculty; the goddamn Dean. Everyone wanted to be his best friend. Everyone wanted a piece of him.

But not Naruto. Naruto had noticed him and had stayed away.

No one ever called Sasuke stupid. He was aware of each time Naruto passed by the art annex. He remembered the time Naruto finally looked over at him and he remembered the way he had looked away. Not out of arrogance but in a, I don’t want to stare or intrude, way.

So Sasuke sought him out. He was only curious. It wasn’t difficult to appreciate Naruto’s good looks and though Sasuke wasn’t out of the closet… _yet_ , he told himself, he could still appreciate what was attractive about Naruto. It wasn’t hard. He was hot as fuck but didn’t have a clue about his looks. For Sasuke, who had been judged his whole life by his money and appearance, he found Naruto’s obliviousness refreshing if not outright sexy.

To find out who Naruto was, he simply paid attention. There were never any shortage of girls hanging around him, so Sasuke just waited and listened. Girls couldn’t seem to stop themselves from talking about boys. At one point Sasuke wondered if their constant talk was meant to make him jealous. They would say, _“You’re not the only hot guy on campus anymore,”_ and he had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at this. Sasuke had never cared for labels. But as soon as they mentioned the hot farm-stock blond, Sasuke’s ears pricked up. He couldn’t be sure it was the same guy he spied near the annex, but he followed the lead all the same.

“Hey, Sasuke! Come sit with us!”

Snapped out of his thoughts, Sasuke stopped and looked down at the puddle of kids at his left. Their non-existent pupils were a dead giveaway.

“I don’t do X.” Sasuke saw the pouty faces they flashed him and he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt. Not because he felt compelled to drop ecstasy with them, but because he knew the effects and knew they only wanted to hug and get friendly. Though both those things set his teeth on edge, he wasn’t ignorant to the fact that in their state, they meant no harm.

“Uh, bye,” he muttered as he stepped over the bodies at his feet. He continued toward the gazebo and thought about the day he finally found Naruto on the track field. If he had been able to do what he wanted and sit in the stands to watch practice, he’d draw attention to himself and definitely draw questions he wasn’t ready to answer. Irritated at the reminder that he would never be able to go unnoticed and do what he wanted without fear, he took a shortcut under the bleachers and found himself a good angle to have a look at the blond all the girls were talking about.  

It was the blond Sasuke had been looking for. Naruto was jogging in place, shaking his limbs in an effort to get the blood flowing. Sasuke watched his thigh muscles twitch with each movement and swallowed hard when Naruto lifted his arms over his head and stretched, causing his shirt rise.

Without knowing it, Sasuke bit his bottom lip at the memory. The tan flat stomach. The gentle crease of a budding six-pack flexing as Naruto twisted left and right. The new blue-eyed farm boy was in fact, very hot.

Sasuke reached the gazebo and saw it was empty.  “Fuck!” he growled and spun around. The party was almost over and he was running out of time.  

He turned again scanning the gazebo and the darkness beyond. On the bench to his right, was Naruto’s flask and he picked it up. The way Naruto’s lips had glistened, moist with booze right before using his hand to wipe it away, flicked through his mind.

Sasuke had wanted to kiss him then. He wanted to kiss him when Naruto erupted in laughter and flashed him that warm ridiculous smile, but he waited.

That day near the art annex, Sasuke hadn't been a hundred percent sure. It had only been a look; a few seconds of recognition that the cute blond was looking back at him. He wasn't close enough to tell whether it was out of interest or curiosity, but he did notice Naruto’s body posture and that had been enough. The blond was cute; so Sasuke needed to know. Was it a look? _Or a look._

He needed to meet him and make sure Naruto was interested before he made a move. Turns out he didn’t have to wait long and he had almost closed the deal when everything went to shit, leaving him standing alone in the gazebo, chasing after Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Nara!_ Sasuke’s mind shouted. If he was still here, Naruto would be too. He stuffed the flask into his back pocket and took off back to the main house.

What would he say? He was looking for Naruto to give him the key to the guest house? _But then Nara would say he could take it since they were both staying._

Sasuke picked up his pace. Even the damn flask. Nara would would tell him he'd make sure Naruto got it. _Shit._ There had to be a way to get Shikamaru to help him find out where Naruto ran off to. Sasuke's mind raced.

Back inside, he surveyed the house for any sign of Naruto or Nara. He didn't see either but what did see was Sakura. She was surrounded by a group of sympathetic girls as she looked over at where he was standing, with tears in her eyes. _Shit, really?_ Exasperated, he turned from her before she could use his glance as an excuse to approach him, and headed through the entryway under the stairs that led to game room and the library.

The last thing Sasuke wanted right now was to have to deal with Sakura. It was her goddamn insistence at trying to always get more out of their friendship than he was willing to give, that caused this whole fucking mess. Sure, he hadn't discouraged it until now, but it was only because it made things easier, simpler. If people assumed they were dating, that was on them.

_Except Naruto now believed it too._

Sasuke’s eye twitched as he walked into the game room and rounded the pool table. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, _Naruto’s hoodie,_ his mind whispered and nervous flutter went through him.

To his left and right there were five or six people loitering around for their turn at pool. Some smiled and others lifted their chin as he passed by. He met their looks but didn't respond. He didn’t want a _hello_ or _hey, what’s up,_ right now. Those things would hold him up, make him miss his chance. Somewhere, Naruto was hiding out, hoping no one would notice him just like back at the gazebo, and time was running out. But if Sasuke couldn’t find him, then he’d find Nara.

The game room gave way to a hallway that opened up, so you could head to the downstairs rooms on either side, or the library straight ahead. Sasuke tightened his composure and continued straight into the library. In the far corner, Shikamaru Nara and a blonde were sitting by themselves, playing a game of chess. Unfortunately, not the blond Sasuke was looking for.

“Nara.”

“Hey, Sasuke,” Shika said, looking up from the chess board.

Sasuke nodded at the girl and she waved a hand back. “I was looking for Naruto. Have you seen him?”

Shika stared at him for a moment and then sat up in his chair. “No, I thought -” he paused. “I thought you talked to him earlier?”

“I did,” Sasuke said, grateful Naruto had been right about Nara’s intelligence. The guy had taken a moment to carefully choose his words and Sasuke knew it. “I want to make sure he doesn’t get lost. It’s a big house.”

The two looked at one another and then Shika turned to the blonde. “Gimmie a sec, Tem. I’m gonna text, Naru.”

The blonde smiled at him. “Sure. I’ll be here, still kicking your ass.”

“Tch,” Shika huffed and stood up. “Let me text him and see where he’s at,” he said to Sasuke and walked a few steps away from his chair. “Is everything okay?” Shika kept his voice low and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke didn’t reply. What could say? Shika had guessed and now Sasuke’s heart was thudding so loud he assumed Nara could hear it. If he opened his mouth, he was likely to say the wrong thing and fuck, if he was going to take tonight from bad to disaster.

“Okay,” Shika said.

Taking another casual step away from the chess table, Shika opened his phone, flicked to Naruto’s messages and started typing. “By the way,” he said in a near whisper; not looking up. “You might wanna keep that hoodie zipped up.”

The fire that raced its way through Sasuke’s whole body, didn’t spare his face and a bright rose flush colored his cheeks. Thankfully, Nara didn’t raise his head to gauge the effect of his comment and missed Sasuke work to steady a hand to his zipper and pull it all the way to the top.

Just then, Shika’s cell buzzed.

“Where is he?”

Shikamaru took a second to read the text and then finally looked up. “I know you’re not gonna tell me what happened but I’m not gonna tell you where he is unless you give me something.”

Sasuke knew a line was being drawn and he also knew Nara was being generous by letting Sasuke decide on the something.

Seconds passed, increasing the awkwardness but Shika didn’t budge.

“I want to make things right,” Sasuke said evenly and leveled his eyes at Shika.

Shika nodded slow in return. “Okay. He’s sitting in his car, listening to music. Said he wanted to sober up a bit. Alone.” Nara added the last word with deliberate weight.

“Thank you,” Sasuke said.

“He has a Honda hatchback,” Shika said but Sasuke was already turning and heading back the way he came.

“Thanks, Nara,” Sasuke called over his shoulder and left.

Naruto hadn’t left. Anxiousness stabbed through him and he slowed his pace. What was he going to say? How could he make Naruto understand that Sakura meant nothing to him and he didn’t want Naruto to leave? Sasuke’s mind ground to a halt. This increasing importance of making Naruto understand confused Sasuke. What did he want from him? Sure, Sasuke wanted him to stay; he wanted them to finish what they started in the gazebo, but what else? It wasn’t like they could openly date, so what was this? Why did he feel so desperate to keep Naruto here that he was chasing after the blond the same way all the damn girls chased after him?

Sasuke’s hand went to the hoodie zipper and he tugged it up, making sure it wasn’t riding low again. Cautiously, he brought his wrist close to his face and inhaled. The sleeve of the hoodie smelled like Naruto and an instant reaction stirred in Sasuke’s jeans. Startled, he ran his hand through his hair and cursed. The damn blond was in his head. His laughter, his smile, his goddamn musky scent of spicy soap mixed with the beer they had been drinking.

Once out the front door, Sasuke took in the number of cars in front of him. The long horseshoe shaped driveway was filled two by two from one end to the other. His eyes scanned over each one. Impatience had caused him to run off before Nara could give him the color of the car, but it was alright. Now that Sasuke knew Naruto was here somewhere, he knew finding him was only minutes away. He stepped away from the door and again that pesky voice inside his head began ticking off the same question over and over again.

Why was he so determined to find Naruto?

His plan to get Naruto to the party so they could meet was now spinning out of control, leaving Sasuke feeling strangely out of sorts. Being out of control was not his forte. It made his skin tight and his mind slip. He wasn’t known for panicking and he definitely didn’t take risks like the one he was taking now. Here he was stepping out onto a ledge for Naruto, risking getting caught and risking his parents finding out. This was crazy. Courting disaster by jumping into this, _whatever this is,_ with Naruto was nuts and yet he couldn’t stop himself. When it came to Naruto, that unmistakable urge to jump off the ledge surged through him and Sasuke felt uncharacteristically unable to resist.

He peered into each Honda on his driveway and his heart picked up pace. Naruto was here somewhere and even if everything crashed and burned once he found him, Sasuke didn’t care. He was riding the bullet all the way to the end.

 

* * *

 

Naruto wasn’t going to cry. A sniffle meant nothing. It was cold out and he had spent most of the night outside and just hadn’t gotten used to the goddamn California weather yet. Naruto sniffled again.

Love on the Brain by Rihanna came on the radio and he switched it off. _Not now,_ he thought and adjusted his seat to lean back. He let his head fall against the headrest and one name pushed into his mind. _Sasuke Uchiha._ What the hell was he thinking getting mixed up with him? All of Sasuke’s talk about not being like the others was too good to be true. Sure, he didn’t care about money or impressing people, but that didn’t automatically make him a good person, did it? Sasuke was a cheat and a liar. And what was with the blatant PDA right in front of him? Did Sasuke really think Naruto was that kind of person? Someone who didn’t mind being played or willingly playing someone else? How could he have been so stupid.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than Sasuke’s kiss. The way Sasuke had straddled him. The way he smelled and tasted.

The way they had laughed.

Taking in a shaky breath, Naruto covered his face with his hands and felt the sting of tears. “Fuck!” He wiped them away and took in a deep breath. California was supposed to be different. This was supposed to be his chance to start again.

The few times he actually dated back home, Naruto had been nothing more than a curiosity. A girl he went out with after graduation, ended up breaking it off because she, _just wanted to see what it was like to date an Asian._ And the guy he dated two towns over and away from familiar eyes, after three weeks, told him he had only been looking for someone to lose his virginity to.

Naruto tried to write off those mistakes. They were part and parcel with the crap he’d been taking his whole life. Once in California, things would be better. He would be better.

With Sasuke, Naruto made the choice to throw all his fears to the wayside and take a leap of faith; eyes closed. The initial warning that buzzed through him when it was Sasuke who found him hiding out in the gazebo, was only leftover doubt and mistrust from home, he told himself. There was no reason to let those old emotions color his friendship with Sasuke. So he had let down his walls and took the guy at his word.

When Sasuke stayed and shared a few beers, Naruto’s anxiousness faded and he forgot he was hanging out with the guy the whole campus was starstruck over. He forgot about their class difference and he forgot about about the outcast he used to be.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested an arm over his forehead. They had laughed together and then made out. The adrenaline rush hadn't only come from the building sexual heat, but from the compatibility. Naruto felt like he had found something. Someone he could get to know, to talk to and lose himself in. And he thought Sasuke had felt it too. That tangible feeling that they connected.

Naruto breathed in another shaky breath. He jumped and free-falled right into Sasuke Uchiha without consideration to the consequences. Now here he was, sitting alone in his car at a fucking house party, instead of raging it up inside with everyone else. How more pathetic could he get?

A soft rap on his window made Naruto jump. “Jesus fucking christ!” He looked to the passenger side and there was Sasuke, staring back at him.

“You have a real knack for scaring the shit out of me, asshole. Go away and leave me the fuck alone!” Naruto shouted loud so Sasuke would hear him through the closed window.

Naruto turned and stared straight ahead, scowling and gritting his teeth. There was another tap at the window but Naruto didn't look. What he wanted to do was start his car and take off but knew he was still too buzzed to drive.

“You forgot this.” Sasuke’s voice was muffled by the window, but Naruto heard him and turned.

Sasuke had his flask. _Great._ _Now he's got my hoodie and my flask._ Naruto stared at it and then brought his eyes up to Sasuke’s. His heart stuttered and the butterflies in his stomach danced around, making him angry. Sasuke was a liar and Naruto didn't want to have feelings for liar. Naruto didn't want to feel anything at all for Sasuke Uchiha.

He turned away again. “I'll get it from you later. I'm not letting you in. Just leave.”

“I want to talk.”

“Well, I don't give a shit what you want! Go back to your party and leave me alone!”

Naruto gripped his steering wheel trying not to let his anger get away from him. Sasuke deserved to be punched in the face but Naruto didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

With his peripheral vision, he could see Sasuke was now walking around his car to the driver's side. “Fuck,” he mumbled but made no attempt to look.

Sasuke squatted down on his haunches so he was eye level with Naruto.

“She's not my girlfriend,” Sasuke said through the closed window.

“I don't care!”

Naruto’s temper was rising. If she wasn't his girlfriend then it only made everything worse.

“She was a friend. Just a friend.”

More scenarios and explanations trampled through Naruto’s mind, making him angrier by the second. _Was_ a friend? Kissing and hugging someone who's not even a friend anymore? And why? Naruto’s mind shuffled. Several reasons floated to the surface but his mind settled on one and he turned to face Sasuke.

 _“Was?”_ Naruto said and marked the realization in Sasuke’s eyes. “Sounds like she paid the price for outing you. You lied to me and now I know you were lying to her too.” Naruto paused and narrowed his eyes. “You were using her. Hiding inside a make-believe hetero relationship.”

Sasuke slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on Naruto, but not answering.

“Yeah, I know the game, Sasuke and I'm not interested in playing. Not with you or anyone.” Naruto peeled his hands of the steering wheel and reached for his car door. He paused for a second, trying to decide whether he would give Sasuke a chance to explain or if he should slug him in the face.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out. “That means you were using me too.”

“I wasn't using you, I wanted to talk to you about how things are but then the gazebo happened and I didn't have a chance.” Sasuke took a step closer but Naruto held up his hand.

“Don't.” He pushed his car door shut and leaned against it. For a second, he closed his eyes and wondered what he was doing. Opening them, Naruto scanned Sasuke’s face. “You lied to me before, why should I believe you now?”

“I didn't lie. She's not my girlfriend.”

“Fine. Your pretend girlfriend. Either way you lied. And what _things?_ Tell me, just how are things with you, Sasuke?”

Sasuke tried to swallow down his nerves. This whole thing was ridiculous. Why the fuck was he nervous? And why the fuck was Naruto so upset? This was just a hook up. It's not like he and Naruto were dating.

“Things are complicated,” he said.

Naruto lowered his chin. “Yeah, no shit. You know what, forget it. Never mind. I thought I'd give you a chance to explain but if that's all you got, forget it,” Naruto said and turned to walk away.

“Would you just wait?” Sasuke said, and Naruto stopped. “She's not my girlfriend and I wasn't - I'm not using you.”

Naruto waited.

“I just can't…” Sasuke took in a breath. _Why is this so hard?_

“Come out?” Naruto finished.

Sasuke let out his breath and stared at Naruto. “My family… they won't -” He snapped his mouth shut. Why did he feel like this? Sasuke didn't understand the panicked feeling inside him. He never intended to open up to Naruto but he had to do something to keep him from bolting, didn't he? He tried to will himself to say more, but his voice wouldn’t work.

“I get it,” Naruto finally said. He let out a sigh and relaxed against the car door. “Coming out isn’t the easiest thing but that doesn’t mean you use people just so you can keep your secret.”

“I wasn’t using you,” Sasuke repeated.

“I don’t know, maybe. How can I believe you? From where I stand it feels like you were planning on making me your dirty little secret and I won’t be treated like that.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you -” Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. “Shit. We made out Naruto, that’s all. It wasn’t like I was asking you to be my boyfriend, so what’s the big deal if I want to keep things quiet?

“The big deal is that it takes a lot of fucking work to be out. Everyday is a struggle. Trying to convince myself that I’m not being judged or that I don’t have to be afraid of what people think of me. I grew up in a small town. The place was suffocating and I promised myself when I got to California, I wouldn’t spend another day trying to pretend I’m something I’m not.”

Naruto lifted himself off the car and took a step toward Sasuke. “I wasn’t expecting you to take me by the hand to your bedroom in front of everyone, but at the same time, I wouldn’t have felt any shame if you had.” Naruto narrowed his eyes. “What you did made me feel ashamed. Not just for the way you tried to play me but also for making me part of hurting someone else. You may or may not have tried to use me, but you were definitely using that pink-haired girl, and I don’t want any part of that.”

“You want me to apologize to her? Tell her the truth?” Sasuke tensed. “I can’t do that, Naruto. I don’t want to mess things up with you but I can’t come out to my friends. If my dad… you don’t understand. I’m first generation Japanese. Do you know what that means? My parents may have wanted a better life but they didn’t want the culture that came with it. Tradition is important to them. If I told them I’m -” Sasuke stopped.

“You can’t even say it, can you?” Naruto said. “It’s just you and me right now; no one else and you can’t even say it.”

“Naruto.”

Naruto shook his head. “You say what happened in the gazebo wasn’t like you were asking me out or anything so then why are you here? What’s with the full-court press?" Naruto creased his brows. “It’s quite an effort you’re making for just a hookup.”

Time stilled and the noise from the party intensified.

Sasuke took a step closer. “I wanted to explain… and -” Sasuke swallowed hard, “- say s-sorry... for how I made you feel.” A weight lifted from Sasuke but he only had a second to enjoy it. The anxiety returned with full force. Would Naruto forgive him?

“Is that the only reason?” Naruto said, barely above a whisper.

Naruto’s heart was racing. This was bad. Very bad. Sasuke lied to him and here he was sifting through the rubble to find even the tiniest possibility that Sasuke had felt what he felt back in the gazebo.

Sasuke’s blood pressure rose and the sound of his heartbeat rang in his ears. He knew exactly what Naruto was asking. But this was just a hookup… right? He ran a hand through his hair and took a small step toward Naruto. Careful to take his time, he knew the wrong words would send Naruto high-tailing it away and he didn’t want that to happen. _Why?_ His mind whispered and Sasuke blinked the question away.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke said. “I know I don’t want you to leave.” Sasuke snapped his mouth shut. He didn’t know what to say next. If he told Naruto there was no way he could come out in front of all his friends, he’d get mad and accuse Sasuke of using him again.

“And the girl with the pink hair?” Naruto asked.

“Are you serious?” A small frown formed on Sasuke’s face. “Sakura’s not involved in this, Naruto and I don’t want her to be.”

“Are _you_ serious? Naruto said back. “You’re not even gonna consider apologizing to her? What the fuck, Sasuke.” Shaking his head, Naruto could feel his anger returning. “You’re just gonna leave things like this? You said she _was_ your friend. So what happened? Did you give her the brush off, here in front of everyone?”

“She’s not my girlfriend and she was doing what she knows I hate, trying to paw at me and make people think we’re an item.”

“From where I was standing, it didn’t look like you were doing anything to stop her. You _let_ everyone think you were an item so you could hide your secret and now that I’m standing in front of you, you didn’t think twice before shoving her aside, right?”

“Naruto, you don’t understand,” Sasuke said.

“I think I do. You’re still being selfish, thinking only of yourself.” Naruto pushed away from his car and turned to leave. “You can’t even see,” he said, turning back around, “how you’ve involved me in your little game.”

“Goddammit, Naruto! Why are you expecting so much from this?” Sasuke felt his temper slip away from him. “I’m not going to risk Sakura telling the entire school my personal business for a hookup with you!”

The second the words flew out of his mouth, Sasuke knew he fucked up.

Naruto blinked as if Sasuke’s words had slapped him in the face and he nodded slow. “Right,” he said, his voice rough with the emotion he was determined not to show. “Okay.” Naruto turned around and started walking away.

“Shit. Naruto wait! I didn’t -”

Naruto stopped and turned around. “I never said you had to come out to her. I would never make you do something like that, Sasuke. I guess I thought you were the kind of person who wouldn’t want to willingly hurt someone else just for a night of _hooking up.”_ Naruto let the last two words fall flat between them and he turned away again and walked back toward the house.

 

_To be continued..._

* * *

 

A/N: I really hope y'all liked this chapter! I'll be honest, I don't know if it's all gonna work out with our boys. I mean, how thick-headed can Sasuke be? It took him 16 years in the anime to figure shit out, you think he can get his shit together before the party ends and he ends up losing Naruto for good? Hmmm... I guess you'll have to wait until chapter 3 to find out. Love and blessings! 

t.

 

 


	3. Kamikaze

**Warnings:** Really? I find it hard to believe that someone reading my fic would scream out in pain due to their eyes being burned by the dirty things found written within my fic. If you are one of those special little snowflakes, easily offended and above such filth, please vacate my fic. Pronto. I promise not to cry over your absence.

 **Author’s Note:**  If there are still typos and such I no longer care LOL The rest of A/N is at the end of this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Kishi owns all the rights to Naruto and I do this all for FREE.

 

* * *

 

_“I’m your Kamikaze, and tonight is the night that we might fall together.” - Susanne Sundfor_

 

*****

 **Chapter Three:** Kamikaze

 

Sasuke stared after Naruto. He was not going to go after him again. Frustration rose up inside him and he clenched his fists. _Goddammit._

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke turned around to find Sakura walking around a parked car and heading towards him. Not able to ignore the obvious irony of the situation, he let out a sharp sigh and waited.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Sakura stepped up him and Sasuke nodded. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but at the moment all he really cared about was that she had missed his argument with Naruto.

“I, uh… I'm sorry for what happened in the kitchen. I guess I’m a bit drunk and I know how much you hate PDA and -”

“It's fine,” he said and Sakura gave him a startled look back. “I mean the PDA wasn’t okay, but it's fine. We’ve both had a bit to drink. I'm not pissed at you.”

“Oh.” Sakura shifted her weight from one leg to the other and looked down at the concrete, not meeting Sasuke’s eyes.

“Sakura.”

The pink haired girl looked up at him and Sasuke heard Naruto’s words coming back and filling his head. In her eyes was the trust that he had taken advantage of. All the times he led her along for the purpose of keeping his secret.

An awful feeling rose up in his throat.

“I need to tell you something,” he said and saw the light in her eyes dim. _Shit,_ he thought, _this isn't going be easy._

 

* * *

 

Naruto walked into the main house, where things seemed to finally be slowing down. All available couches and chairs had kids snuggled into them either passing out, snoring or just sitting and hoping the room will stop spinning eventually. Treading softly, he made his way to the kitchen and found a Pepsi, cracked it open and chugged it.

Uber was now the only option left. Though he felt sober, Naruto wasn't willing to chance driving and they definitely weren’t staying here. He needed to find Shika. After everything all he cared about now was requesting a pick up and being done with this whole fucking night. Naruto stepped back into the living room. Soon Sasuke would reappear and Naruto needed to avoid another run in. He needed find Shika and soon. Preferably before Sasuke found him... again.

Naruto had hoped for something more between him and Sasuke than a one night stand, but Sasuke’s cavalier attitude about Sakura’s feelings and his lying had left Naruto feeling depressed. Maybe finding out what he was really like before anything serious happened between them was a blessing in disguise.

Drunk on booze and lust, he had agreed to follow Sasuke somewhere more private; and like the whiskey they’d been drinking, Sasuke had been intoxicating. Their little romp had made Naruto act against his better judgement. Sending him spinning off-balance, eager for more.

He walked to the large staircase and peered through the walkway underneath. It opened up into another room and from where he stood, he could see another room even farther back. Shika would probably have found a quiet corner somewhere out of the way. _Where he could ‘mingle’ with that blonde girl,_ Naruto thought and headed through the doorway, in search of his friend and a way out of this nightmare of a night.

 

* * *

 

“Is there someone else?” Sakura looked back at Sasuke, confused.

“Sakura, we've only ever been friends.”

“I know. But I thought, maybe…” Sakura blinked and then her eyes cleared. “There’s someone else.”

“No, I -I don't know,” he said and stopped before anything else slipped out.

Tears welled in Sakura’s eyes and Sasuke felt an unfamiliar tinge of anxiety.

“I don't want to lie to you. This… our friendship has become something else, and it isn't what I want. I -” Sasuke held his breath and watched as she tried to fight back her tears. “I don't feel the way you feel… about me.”

“Did you ever?”

_Shit._

Sasuke hated Naruto. Why was he doing this? For him?

“Sasuke?”

He looked at her and knew the truth of it was that, yes, Naruto had planted the seed, _but_ ... another voice whispered, _I’m also doing this because it's the right thing to do._

“Sakura…”

 

* * *

 

“Shika.”

“Naru, hey! Where you been?”

Naruto looked at him and then at the girl sitting on the other side of the chessboard they were playing on.

“Hey,” he said to her and she smiled. “Is it cool if I borrow him for a sec?”

The girl tilted her head. “Sure.”

Naruto didn't miss the curious look she gave him and he glanced over at Shika to see what he would do.

“I'll be right back.” Shika stood up and Naruto followed him a few feet away from the chess table.

“I'm still buzzed, so we're gonna have to Uber it, unless you can drive.”

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. “Well, I'm not drunk.”

“Great, let's head out.”

“But the blunt I smoked might be worth mentioning.”

“Fuck. Well, then Uber it is. You ready to take off?” Naruto froze at Shika’s look. “What?”

“You're seriously gonna stand there and act like you didn't tell me we were staying here tonight?”

_Shit._

“Naruto,” Shika said and walked a few more steps away. “Sasuke came and asked me where you were with hickies all over his neck, and now you're here saying we’re not staying anymore, with hickies all over _your_ neck.”

Naruto blushed and his hand shot to his hoodie zipper, yanking it up. _That explains the look from the blonde chick,_ he thought and his blush deepened.

“Don't worry about it. Temari’s cool. She'd never say anything.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said quietly. _So much for keeping Sasuke’s secret,_ he thought and felt guilty.

“You wanna tell me what's going on?”

Naruto grimaced. “Not really. I don't know, maybe, but not here.”

“Kay,” Shika said. “Give me an hour? Thirty minutes? I wanna finish the game with Tem if I can.”

“Is she winning?” Naruto let out a chuckle and then a full laugh at the stink eye Shika threw him. “Haha, okay. One hour, but no more helping Sasuke find me.”

“Deal.”

Naruto glanced back at Temari, waved an awkward bye, and then turned back the way he came only to slow his steps as he left the library. What if Sasuke was looking for him again? To his left and right, the hall opened up on either side, leading into dimly lit corridors. He had no idea where they led, but figured it'd be a safer bet than risking a run-in with Sasuke in the living room. Choosing left, he hoped it would swing him back around and take him out one of the backdoors he’d seen earlier when he left the gazebo with Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

His hand shot to the hoodie zipper, checking it was still pulled high, then he shoved both hands into the pockets and headed down the hallway.

His first California party and he fucked it up. _Great_ , he thought, now every time he heard Sasuke’s name on campus, this night would come blazing through his mind. _Good thing I only hear it everywhere_ , he thought and rolled his eyes. He passed several doors on his right that could’ve been bedrooms, but what he was looking for was - “a small glass door,” he said to himself and smiled. The door led directly to the pool and outside the house. _Perfect._

Outside, the late night cold hit him and he pulled the hood over his head, shivering. Around him, beached party-goers huddled close together on the lawn and in pool lounge chairs. With a quick survey of the yard, Naruto made sure Sasuke wasn't nearby and once satisfied, he walked to the grass to look for a spot where he could chill until it was time to grab Shika and head out.

“Hey, you! Hoodie guy!”

Naruto’s heart jumped as his brain took a second to catch up. _A girl’s voice._ Now alert, his sneakers squeaked as he spun in the damp grass to find out where the voice was coming from.

“Yeah, _you._ Can you help me out?”

Naruto locked his eyes on a girl with long, straight blonde hair. She seemed annoyed and flopped her hand back and forth in the air, beckoning him over.

“Hey.” Naruto came up to her and saw that the blanket in her lap was actually another girl passed out and shivering from the cold.

“My friend Hinata’s trashed. I can't carry her inside and it’s too cold out here, can you help me”?

Just then the girl in her lap woke up, turned her head and squinted up at Naruto. “Heeey cuuutie… where _you_ been all night?”

“Hina.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “Not now.”

“Dun be a blockcocker, Ino.” Hinata slurred. “‘S’the guy we were tellin’ Sassuuke ‘bout, ‘member?”

Naruto’s stomach flipped. “What? Sas -uh, y-you know me?”

Hinata dragged herself up. “Uh-huh. Tol’im you were hot.”

“Can you help me carry her inside?” Ino again shot an annoyed look at Naruto and he gave her a smile back.

“Sure. No problem.” Naruto held out his hand to Hinata and she took one look at it and beamed back at him.

“You can carry me anywhere,” she said and gripped his hand tight.

“Heh, okay. Let's get you inside where it's warm.” He pulled Hinata’s hand to help her stand up, but she yanked him towards her instead. Before he knew it, Naruto was falling forward and onto her chair. Just in time he braced himself with his other hand but still ended up landing on top of the drunk girl he was trying to help.

“I'm sure we could find some way to warm up right here,” she said.

“Hina!”

Naruto backed off her fast, and in one move scooped up her legs and pulled the hand he was still holding around his neck.

“Gotcha,” he said and looked at Ino, who rolled her eyes again.

“Sorry. She's nothing like this sober, but when she’s drunk she gets feisty.” The blonde put her hands on her hips. “Tomorrow, Hina, I’m gonna tell you what you did tonight and you're gonna be so embarrassed.”

“Nooo I wooon't,” Hinata said and tightened her arms around Naruto’s neck.

The dreamy look in Hinata’s eyes made Naruto uncomfortable. She was pretty enough, but making a move on a drunk girl wasn't his play. “Let's uh, get you inside.”

 

* * *

 

“Nara.”

“No can do, Sasuke,” Shikamaru said looking up at his approach. “Naruto was crystal cl -”

“Here.” Sasuke held out a leather key chain with a single key dangling from it. “The guest house is at the far west end of the house. When you leave the library follow the hallway to the right, and all the way to the end. There’s a door that leads out, you can’t miss it.”

Shika eyed the key and then Sasuke. “Did you fix it?”

Sasuke tossed the key to him, and Shika caught it one-handed as Sasuke walked off.

“I'm working on it,” he mumbled under his breath and went to look for Naruto.

 

* * *

 

Naruto carried Hinata to the glass door he had just come from, but when Ino tried the handle it was locked.

“Shit. Okay, this way then.” Naruto adjusted Hinata in his arms and she buried her face in his neck.

“You smell sooo gooood,” she murmured against his skin and he broke out in goosebumps.

He tried to hurry. She wasn't too heavy but Naruto didn't like how cozy she was getting. With Sasuke still fresh in his mind, he wasn't interested in adding another hookup gone wrong to his night.

They made it through the patio doors and once inside they looked around and saw no available couches or chairs to set Hinata down on.

“Shit,” Naruto said as Hinata began running her fingers through his hair.

“No rush, cuuutie,” she slurred.

“Need a quiet room for the three of you?”

Naruto spun around. _Sasuke._

“No asshole, she's drunk. I was helping get her out of the cold and to someplace she can sober up.”

“Hey, Sasuke!” Ino flashed him a smile.

“Hey,” he answered, but kept his eyes glued on Naruto. “Follow me.” Sasuke walked past them to the staircase.

Naruto took one look at the flight of stairs and sighed. _Fuck._ He readjusted Hinata in his arms and shifted her a bit. “Thanks, asshole,” he said low and Sasuke turned his head at the comment but didn't look back.

Hinata giggled. “Hiiii Sassukee,” she cooed and then passed out.

At the top, Sasuke led them across the landing and turned right, down a narrow hallway. “She can sober up in here,” he said and opened the door to a small bedroom. “The bathroom is through that door,” he added, pointing to his left. “If she pukes, make sure she does it in there.”

They stepped into the room and Naruto laid Hinata down on the bed.

Ino sat down next to her. “Thanks, Sasuke,” she said, turning her pretty green eyes up at him. “And thanks, hoodie guy,” she added looking at Naruto.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, and Ino turned to Naruto and flashed her lashes at him.

“Thanks, Naruto.” She looked back and forth between the two and Naruto smiled back at her. “Oh hey,” Ino said to Sasuke. “What happened with you and Sakura? I thought I saw her crying. “

“I'm gonna head out.” Naruto turned around and walked out of the room.

“Ask her,” Sasuke said to Ino and hurried after Naruto. He caught up with him at the end of the landing, near the top of the stairs. “Naruto.”

“It’s all good, Sasuke,” Naruto said, keeping his voice quiet. “Don't worry, I'm not gonna out you. I wouldn’t do that.”

“That's not.” Sasuke took in a breath. “I just wanted to -”

“It's cool, okay? We're good. Maybe down the line if you still wanna be friends or something, I don't know, maybe -”

“I told her,” Sasuke blurted out.

“Sasuke.”

“I apologized and told her the truth. I'm not telling you this so we can pick up where we left off in the gazebo. I just wanted to say, I shouldn't have lied.”

“You didn't tell her _everything_ , did you?” Naruto said with a touch of worry.

“I told her enough.” Sasuke took a step closer. “Can I… I want to show you something.” Sasuke reached for Naruto’s hand. “Please.”

Shocked, Naruto pulled back and looked around. They were far enough away from the railing that no one below could have seen but that didn't mean they were safe from eyes. He glanced down the hall behind Sasuke and saw the bedroom door where Ino and Hinata were, was shut.

“You don't have to do that,” Naruto said and saw Sasuke frown. “Hey, I didn’t mean…”

_Shit._

“I told you, I don't wanna out you. It's up to you to decide when and how you come out. It shouldn't be about me.”

Sasuke relaxed somewhat, but said nothing.

Naruto smiled at him. “Sorry for jumping like that. You just surprised me.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I'm glad you talked to her. Is she okay?”

“I don't know. I told her we'd always be friends, but you know how that song goes.”

Naruto’s smile faltered. “Yeah.”

They stood silently on the landing and Naruto moved a hand to the back of his neck and scrubbed at his hair.

“Uh, you said you wanted to show me something?”

“In my room. It'll only take minute.”

A doubtful look washed over Naruto’s face. “Your bedroom?”

“It's not like that, _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. “I can't bring it out here.” Sasuke jerked his chin toward the floor below them, indicating the people still at the party.

“Kay,” Naruto said, squinting an eye at him. “Just for a minute, then I gotta call Uber for me and Shika.”

Sasuke didn't reply. He turned, took a left down the hallway and Naruto followed until they reached the end of the hall and came to a stop at door on the right. Both of them stepped inside and Naruto felt his heart thud as he closed the door behind him. Being alone with Sasuke in his bedroom would make for juicy gossip. This he knew. So why was his stomach fluttering at the sound of him locking the door? Pushing away the unease, he turned around and took in the entire room.

Bed neatly made with solid black sheets and matching comforter. A desk and a chair and book shelves left and right. A dresser and bare walls, save for one small mirror and a clock. Sasuke’s room was impeccable.

“A neat freak, huh?”

Sasuke slanted a look back but didn't respond. Instead, he walked to the dresser on the left and opened the middle drawer. After moving aside a neatly folded stack of shirts, he pulled out a large black book.

“I hope you're not planning on showing me your porn stash,” Naruto said. “I mean, I'm flattered but I got a pretty good supply of my own.”

“Do you always feel the need to run your mouth? Is it like an affliction?” Sasuke walked to Naruto with the book and waited.

“Just trying to keep things from feeling awkward,” Naruto said.

“By talking about porn?” Sasuke asked. “Also, it’s only been an hour since I straddled you while you groped my ass. I think we're plenty comfortable with each other.”

Naruto’s eyes went wide and a tight, embarrassed grin lifted at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah. Right.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the book in Sasuke’s hands. “Is this what you wanted to show me?”

Sasuke looked down, holding the book tight. “You said you wanted to see some of my work,” he said and raised his gaze to Naruto. “If you don't want to anymore because of everything I underst -”

“Don't go getting all passive aggressive on me.” Naruto reached for the book and gave Sasuke a mock glare. “You know I do.” He took the book and sat on the edge of Sasuke’s bed.

Not knowing why, Naruto ran his hand over the leather cover before opening it to the first page.

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s eyes drank in each sweeping line and dusky shadow of the drawing on the first page. A pair of eyes, done in charcoal, stared back at him. They were Sasuke’s eyes. Dark and distant just like Naruto had witnessed back in the gazebo. Sasuke had captured a gentle sadness in their reflection, and Naruto looked up at him for an explanation, but Sasuke only stared back, blank-faced, saying nothing.

Turning the pages, there were more sketches of Sasuke. A study in hands and feet. Occasionally another sketch of his eyes; each line delicate but with hard shadows, conveying a darkness Naruto found captivating. There were trees and shoes... skylines and chairs drawn as he worked on perspective and angles. A few pages featured a guy who looked a bit like Sasuke but older, and these were done in harsh, wild lines and uncontrolled edges, as if a mad dash to finish had been priority. Naruto looked up.

“My brother.”

Naruto nodded as if no other answer was needed.

“These are amazing,” Naruto said, his eyes still gazing at each sketch in awe. “Why aren't you an art major? With your tal -”

Naruto’s voice caught and he held his breath as he stared at the drawing on next the page. It was him on the track field. Sasuke had drawn him sitting on the grass with his knees up and leaning back, propped up on his hands. His face smiling in mid laugh.

Sasuke’s hands began to sweat. He didn’t know what kind of reaction he would get from Naruto but as he watched him gape at the drawing of himself, Sasuke felt vulnerable; afraid. Naruto was getting a glimpse into his heart and a shot of fear went through him.

Open-mouthed and shocked, Naruto didn't know what to say. What _had_ he been saying? All thought left him as he stared down at the page. The sketch had been done in pencil, yet Sasuke managed to add a brightness to the scene; a near perfect shading technique leaving little doubt it was meant to be a sunny afternoon. Naruto’s normally wild hair was blown frozen by some invisible wind and though drawn only in greys and blacks, there was a definite shine to Naruto’s eyes.

With shaky hands, Naruto turned the page and there he was again. This time it was just his face with matted, sweaty hair partially flopped over his eyes. Again, it was the expression captured in his eyes that startled him. The look Sasuke had drawn was one of determination and exhaustion; as if tears were imminent.

He turned another page and another and each one was of Naruto. Some with him smiling or laughing, some with his shirt off, stretching; Naruto blushed at those. Each sketch done with careful grace and precision that made Naruto feel embarrassed… Exposed.

“When I invited Nara, I told him he could bring whoever he wanted,” Sasuke said. “When you showed up with him, I followed you to the gazebo.”

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the drawings. He never saw Sasuke at the track field. There's no way he would've missed seeing him. Fuck, the guy practically walked around with a goddamn entourage. How did he…

“Wait, what?” Naruto finally raised his head. “You planned the whole thing?”

“I wanted to meet you. Then we got drunk and everything changed.”

“You've been stalking me?”

“When you say it like that...”

“Well, you were. I never saw you. How did you… how were you able to draw me like this?” Naruto stood up and closed the book. “Jesus, Sasuke, how did you -”

“I went to see you a couple of times,” Sasuke said. “I watched from under the bleachers.”

“Under the…” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “A couple of times? There's like twenty drawings of me in here.” Naruto could feel his face burning. “I don't understand.”

“It was only a couple times. Most of the sketches are from memory.” Sasuke clenched his jaw. He had hoped Naruto would like them but forgot there was a possibility he’d also get upset. _Maybe if the night hadn't turned out the way it had_. “I didn't intend to piss you off, I just wanted to -”

“I'm not pissed, Sasuke, I'm… embarrassed.” Naruto handed the book to him. “I sat in that gazebo stressing over not wanting to send the wrong signals and get a right hook to the face for my trouble, and the whole time…”

Sasuke nodded and put the book back in its hiding spot. “I didn't show you to try and change your mind about…” Sasuke pushed the drawer shut and turned around.  “...you know. I thought maybe if you saw them, you'd see I wasn't just trying to get in your pants. Not as first, anyway,” he said with a smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes. “I wanted to get to know you, but then the alcohol happened and things got... carried away.”

“Yeah,” Naruto’s stomach tightened and that feeling of free-falling returned. He was face to face with Sasuke’s honesty, everything now out in the open, and again the urge to leap from the ledge, parachute or no parachute, hit him with full force.

“I know I messed up but earlier you said, maybe we could be friends. You and Nara can still stay,” Sasuke added. “The guest house has plenty of room. No strings attached.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

“Just friends,” Sasuke added.

A thought that had been circling inside Naruto’s head came in for a landing and he lowered his head, thoughtfully scanning the carpet.

“You told me all you were interested in was a hook up,” Naruto said and lifted his eyes. “But those drawings... inviting Shika to try and get me here; the gazebo?”

Sasuke swallowed hard. His nerves again sent an uncomfortable twist through him and he stiffened. He had told himself he was going to see the plan to the end no matter what came of it, but things had crashed and burned out at Naruto’s car and Sasuke didn't figure another chance was in the cards. He was only looking to pave the way for a friendship and hope that maybe later down the line, he and Naruto could -

“Sasuke?”

“I'm not…” Sasuke pushed his hands into his hoodie. _Naruto’s hoodie,_ a thought whispered _._ “I'm not out,” he said, his voice strained. “I want to, but I don't know... and I didn't want to -”

“Yeah.” Naruto understood. All the pieces fell into place and he saw how it had all gotten away from Sasuke. Away from them both.

“That day I saw you by the art annex,” Sasuke said and Naruto looked up, not realizing he had again been staring at the carpet. “I thought I saw you looking at me.”

“I remember that day. I thought you were with your girlfriend and didn't wanna get caught checking you out.”

“Yeah, well. I took care of that,” Sasuke answered, his eye twitching at the remark.

“Hey, sorry I pushed you. It’s just... I’ve been on the receiving end of that kind of shit and it sucks.”

“Yeah, well you were right. It was a shitty thing to do.”

Naruto sat back down on the bed. “What did you tell her? Shit- nevermind. Sorry. It’s not any of my business.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Damn, Sasuke. What a fucking night.” Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke walk over to him.

“I blame the booze,” Sasuke said and Naruto let out a sarcastic huff.

“Ya think?” Naruto half laughed. “I mean, it was fun,” he flicked his brows at Sasuke and smiled. “But it felt like…”

“Jumping without a net,” Sasuke said and Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Yeah! When you found me in the gazebo everything started spinning, and with the alcohol thrown in it was like…”

“Free-falling.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke. “Yeah.”

Their eyes lingered on one another.

“You really drew all those from memory?” Naruto finally said.

“Some of them.”

“Wow. That’s so embarrassing,” Naruto said, rubbing his hands on his jeans, trying to iron out some imagined crease.

“Why?” Sasuke’s heart rate picked up again as he watched Naruto scan the room, searching for an answer.

“That you see me that way, I guess,” Naruto said and looked back at him.

“What way?”

“I don’t know. I just know how it made me feel looking at them,” Naruto said and Sasuke stared at him, holding out for an answer. “I don’t know!” He laughed and threw up his hands.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and Naruto grimaced, then tried again. “It made me... looking at them made me feel... exposed..?” Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t think I was that easy to read.”

“Please, Dobe. That goofy grin of yours tells everyone all they need to know about you.”

“What goofy gri -”

Sasuke leaned down and took Naruto’s face in his hands and kissed him. This time there was none of the alcohol induced frenzy from before. He simply pressed his lips to Naruto’s and kissed him.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said. “I never meant to make you feel ashamed.” Sasuke stared at Naruto’s moistened lips, wanting to lean in again. Taste him again.

“I know that now,” Naruto said, not pulling away from Sasuke’s touch. “I’m over it.” His heart was racing and his mind was on the verge of checking out. Though brief, Sasuke’s kiss heated Naruto’s desire. Now that Sasuke had explained everything, Naruto desperately wanted it to be enough.

Naruto licked his lips. “The whiskey probably had a lot to do with what I said, too.”

“Probably.”

“But,” Naruto said and Sasuke held his breath. “I’m not drunk _now_.”

Sasuke let out a sigh. “Me neither.”

Naruto’s eyes lifted and he saw Sasuke focused on his mouth. Making up his mind, Naruto jumped. He closed the distance and kissed Sasuke. At first, it was just lips on lips, a soft exploration as their faces nudged against each other. Then Naruto’s mouth closed over Sasuke’s bottom lip and he felt Sasuke’s hands shiver against his face.

“Come here,” Naruto whispered and took hold of Sasuke’s waist and pulled him to where he was sitting.

Still kissing Naruto, Sasuke placed one, then the other knee onto the bed, again straddling him like he had in the gazebo. Naruto’s hands found Sasuke’s ass and tugged him closer until his hardening cock was pressed up against Sasuke’s ass, and he was seated firmly on top of him.

It was Naruto’s tongue that pushed its way into Sasuke’s mouth but it was Sasuke who sucked hard on the fleshy muscle at the intrusion, making Naruto moan and squeeze his ass in response. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and let out a soft grunt.

They continued tasting each other until Naruto slowed the kiss and hummed low. “Mmmm… What do we do now?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto’s. He didn’t want to rush things but knew if he kept kissing Naruto like this, there would be no way he’d be able to hold himself back if they really got going.

“I can show you and Nara to the guest house,” he said. “And maybe tomorrow we could try being just friends.”

Naruto nodded and then looked up at Sasuke straddled above him. “It feels like we’re a little more than just friends,” he said and ran his hands over his ass.

Sasuke bit his lip and ground himself hard into Naruto’s lap in answer.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out and lowered his head, pressing it against Sasuke’s chest. He was so hard. Every movement made him desperate to drive his hips upward into Sasuke’s ass and relieve some of the building pressure in his jeans. “I want to stay, but…” Naruto looked up and saw a shadow pass over Sasuke’s eyes. “What happens tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?”

“If I stay here tonight, something tells me come tomorrow I’m gonna want more,” Naruto said, a smile touching his eyes. “More of you. More of this,” he added and hooked his hand around Sasuke’s neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

This time some of their earlier hunger returned. With mouths wide, their tongues slid together, flicking and teasing, learning and searching out the other’s pleasure. Naruto’s teeth nipped Sasuke’s bottom lip causing him to buck his hips, and Sasuke pulled back, luring Naruto’s tongue out before giving it a sweeping lick with his own. Naruto moaned loud

Slowing, Sasuke pulled back. “You can have as much as you want,” he said.

“But what about needing to keep things quiet?” Naruto said, and wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke. “I can barely keep my hands off you _now_ ,” he said grinning. “What happens tomorrow?”

Sasuke frowned and chewed the inside of his lip. “I don’t know. I’ve never been here before.”

“You’ve never been with a _guy_ before?”

“That’s not what -” Sasuke slumped. “I’ve been with guys before, I just never wanted to be with one longer than one night.”

“You, uh… you wanna be with me?” Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto again. Moving to his neck, he planted a string of kisses and bites along the slope. Naruto tilted his head back and Sasuke took advantage of the access, sucking hard at the warm skin just under his chin. Naruto shuddered and the painful tightness in his jeans increased.

“Yes,” Sasuke murmured, and raised his head.. “But I don’t know how or if it’ll work. I only know I want to try.”

“And if we crash and burn?” Naruto had meant to add humor to his tone but instead it came out with a touch of apprehension.

Sasuke stared at him. “Then we’ll have to make it worth the fall.”

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but his cell went off, filling the quiet room with the theme song of Cowboy Bebop. He pulled out his phone and flopped back onto the bed. “Shika,” he said to Sasuke and swiped his screen to answer.

“Hey, Shika.”

_“Did you call Uber without me? I can’t find you anywhere.”_

“Heh, nah I’m hanging out for a bit. Hey, listen -”

_“We’re staying here tonight.”_

Naruto blushed and Sasuke lifted his brows, curious of the conversation.

“Hehe yeah, we’re staying here tonight,” Naruto said, his eyes still on Sasuke. “Unless you don’t want to. I mean, I know it’s been a crazy night and -”

 _“It’s fine,”_ Shika said and Naruto watched Sasuke unzip the hoodie and peel it off. _“Just tell me - is everything okay?”_

“Huh?” Naruto licked his lips. “What? Oh yeah! Everything’s cool. I uh, I’m…” His voice trailed off. Sasuke was now running his hands over Naruto’s bulge and he had to squeeze his eyes shut so he could focus on what he was supposed to be saying to Shika. “I’ll uh, meet you in the guest house a little later.” Naruto’s breath hitched as Sasuke used a finger to trace the outline of his cock pushing against his jeans.

_“Uh huh. Well, I won’t wait up for you.”_

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

_“Okay, Naru. See ya in the morning.”_

“Okay, later Shika.” Naruto hung up the call and tossed his phone to the side. “Jesus, Sasuke.” Naruto grabbed his hands and pulled until Sasuke was lying on top of him. “I thought you wanted to keep this quiet? You almost had me cumming while I was on the phone.”

Sasuke smirked. “I hate waiting. Besides, Nara already knows.”

“Yeah. He knows.” Naruto said and smiled. He ran his hands slowly up Sasuke’s back, loving the feel of his body on top of him.

“How long until you meet him at the guest house?” Sasuke’s eyes fixed on Naruto’s soft mouth.

“He said he wouldn't wait up.”

“Good,” Sasuke answered and claimed Naruto’s mouth, his tongue delving deep, searching for the groans and mewls and all the other delicious sounds of pleasure he wanted to pull from Naruto

Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke’s back and tugged him closer, crazy for the weight of him against his body. It was the gazebo all over again. Naruto was falling into Sasuke with eyes closed and loving the rush. In his arms, Sasuke was lightening in a bottle. A fierce bolt of smart and sexy that exploded whenever they kissed. He slipped his hands under Sasuke’s t-shirt and coveted the deep, low noise Sasuke released at his touch.  

Naruto’s caresses had Sasuke’s heart slamming hard inside his chest. _Naruto stayed - he was here_ . All Sasuke’s plans had turned to shit, only to miraculously land right side up, leaving him with exactly what he had wanted - _Naruto._ Sasuke smeared a trail of kisses down Naruto’s cheek to his smooth tan neck, nibbling and sucking hard bruises into the skin and reveling in the way Naruto dug his nails into his back, hissing at the sting Sasuke’s mouth left behind.

Before Naruto’s mind could kick in and think about how far the two of them were going to take this, Sasuke reached down and roughly palmed his crotch, gripping his cock through his jeans.

“Oh fuck.” Naruto moaned, lifting his hips and pushing into Sasuke’s hand. His mind tried to keep up, but his body was acting on it own. Everything about Sasuke drove Naruto crazy. His body, his rare smiles, his talent. “God, the way you touch me,” Naruto mumbled and Sasuke looked up at him.

“You like that?” Sasuke moved in again and ran his tongue over Naruto’s lips, a dirty request for him to open his mouth before he plunged his tongue inside.

“Yeah, ungh,” Naruto managed to say under the onslaught of Sasuke’s tongue. “Fuck... that feels good.” His brain was almost gone. Much more of Sasuke’s ravenous assault and Naruto knew they'd soon reach the point of no return.

“I want to taste you,” Sasuke said against Naruto’s lips and slid his hand lower, adding pressure to the spot just below Naruto’s balls to punctuate his words.

“Ungh, shit.” Naruto curled his fingers into Sasuke’s hair, gripping the strands tight and lifted his head to find Sasuke’s eyes burning back at him. Naruto pulled him in for another kiss and fed on his soft, pouty lips until they were beestung and wet. Swallowing down the thought of those lips wrapped around his dick, Naruto again tried to engage his brain. “You sure?” he panted out.

Sasuke didn't reply, but instead crawled down his body. Eager for more access, he reached for Naruto’s hoodie zipper and pulled it down. Snapping out of his daze, Naruto quickly pulled it off and Sasuke moved onto Naruto’s shirt, tugging it up high and exposing the hard body beneath. Once it was off, Naruto wasted no time grabbing hold of the bottom of Sasuke’s shirt and yanking it over his head.

There was only a moment for Naruto to appreciate the movement of sinewy muscle playing along Sasuke’s torso before he was back down again, trailing kisses all over his chest. The heat of Sasuke’s touch was electric. His expert fingers and persistent mouth sought out every pleasure point on Naruto’s skin sending his mind south, bags packed and gone. His jaw was already sore from clenching and trying to keep his moans from being heard beyond the bedroom walls when Sasuke started on his nipples. _Oh shit,_ he thought and tightened his jaw as a long slow groan snaked its way out of him.

Sasuke read the way Naruto’s body squirmed under him and pinched both his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Naruto arched into him and Sasuke darted out his tongue and swiped  the left one with a long slow lick before taking the nub into his mouth and sucking it hard between his teeth.

“Oh fuck, Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked up and his dark eyes and usually impenetrable mask were now open to Naruto. Unlike when they had been in the gazebo, Naruto now easily read the lust and hunger in them. It felt unreal. Here was the hottest guy in school, greedy and seemingly insatiable for him and Naruto was still unsure how it all happened. With his mind near drowned in the fire of Sasuke, all he did know was that didn't want their time together to end.

The doubt in Naruto’s eyes confused Sasuke. How could Naruto not know how fucking sexy he was? With every kiss and bite, Sasuke worked to show him how much he wanted him. Shit, he craved him from the moment he saw him near the annex. His uninhibited laugh. His goofy grin and hard physique hiding underneath his always rumpled track shorts and tank. Never one to fail at anything, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and moved lower, accepting the challenge. Flicking his brows, Sasuke caught Naruto’s pretty blues and froze over his bulge waiting for a sign. Any sign.

“Yeah,” Naruto said, his voice thick and needy.

Sasuke moved his hands to the clasp on Naruto’s jeans. With one hand he popped the button open and with the other he grabbed a handful of Naruto’s cock and pushed his face against the rough fabric, using his teeth to tease at the protruding outline.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum in my jeans.” Naruto’s fingers dug deep into the bed comforter as he tried to will himself not to cum.

Naruto kicked off his shoes as Sasuke threw him a smug grin, making  easy work of pants and boxers in one go. When Naruto’s cock sprung free, it was evident from the shine of dampness smeared across the tip that he’d been leaking for awhile. New beads of precum formed on the head and Sasuke watched the drops pool out into the already wet mess dripping down the sides. Leaning in, he ran his tongue from the base all the way up and across the tip, sucking at rivulets of precum as he went.

Naruto threw his head back and grunted out something unintelligible.

Sasuke rolled his tongue inside his mouth, appreciating the piquant flavor as he wrapped a hand around the base and his mouth around the tip and sucked hard, swirling his tongue then opening wide and swallowing it down as deep and fast as he could, only to pull back slow, hallowing his cheeks for every inch.

“Oh my god, Sasuke.” Naruto was now panting soft grunts meant to hide the shaky mewls he couldn’t seem to keep himself from making. Sasuke took that as his cue to keep going. Suck and swirl and down and back, over and over until the heels of Naruto’s feet were digging into the mattress and his whole body was vibrating under the talent of Sasuke’s mouth. Still working Naruto’s shaft with one hand, his other snaked lower, kneading his balls causing more incoherent words to fall from Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke then reached farther back, and added pressure to Naruto’s taint as he continued to suck him off at a steady pace.

“Fuck-shit! Oh, God I’m -” Naruto’s hips snapped up into Sasuke’s mouth and he came hard. With Naruto still flexing, Sasuke latched his mouth onto the tip and swallowed down every drop of his release. Naruto rode out his orgasm, straining and cussing. Naruto’s cock spent, Sasuke pulled off with a soft _pop_ and licked his lips.

Naruto lifted his head. Both of them now breathless and gasping, they stared at each other.

Sasuke’s dark eyes flamed up at him. Hair disheveled, lips dripping cum and cheeks flushed, Naruto was spellbound.

“Come here,” Naruto said and Sasuke crawled up to meet his waiting mouth. The kiss pushed Naruto over the edge and he clung to Sasuke as their tongues met, sliding and spreading the flavor of his climax between them. The pure filth of it turned Naruto on even more and he moved his hands to Sasuke’s face, humming into the kiss.

Naruto pulled back and licked his lips. “My turn,” he said and ran his hands down Sasuke’s sleek body and over each defined muscle to the sharp ridges of his hip bones where his jeans hung low.

“These definitely need to come off,” Naruto said as reached around and slid his hands inside the offending jeans, cupping Sasuke’s tight ass and squeezing.

“Yeah,” Sasuke breathed out and arched into Naruto’s grip.

As they kissed, lost in the feel and taste of each other, Naruto’s mind began to fixate on his need for more. More of Sasuke. More of his taste, his touch and the adrenaline that now flowed through him. He wanted to claim him as his own.

With his strength returning, Naruto moved his hands and pushed Sasuke back. He flipped him over, straddled him and pinned him to the bed. With both of Sasuke’s wrists held tight in his hands, he felt him struggle against his grip. Naruto flashed him a smug grin, then tightened his hold, and ground his body down ruthlessly into him.

Sasuke moaned and Naruto saw his eyes dilate at the show of aggression.

“Fuck.” Naruto ravaged Sasuke’s mouth. All rational thought left him as his half erect cock jumped to attention. “You like it rough, Sasuke?” Naruto teased as they kissed. To make his point, Sasuke sucked Naruto’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard, nearly drawing blood.

“Goddammit,” Naruto released his wrists and took hold of Sasuke’s hair. With a harsh yank, he pulled his head to the side and bit the hard edge of Sasuke’s jaw.

“Ungh!” Sasuke grunted, and reached down and sinking his fingernails into Naruto’s back.

“Yeah, you do,” Naruto growled low and moved lower, biting and sucking at the smooth, ivory skin as he went. Returning the favor, Naruto’s mouth found found a nipple and gave it a hard suck before pulling on it with his teeth.

“God, Naruto.” Sasuke’s body arched and pushed up into him. He twisted his fingers in Naruto’s hair, yanking his face up to meet him. “Suck me off, now.”

Naruto grinned back at him. “Heh, definitely no patience,” he said and showed no mercy to the other nipple.

Sasuke’s hips snapped up again. “Jesus fuck!” Sasuke yelled as Naruto then crawled down his body, smirking as he went. Once at his waist, Naruto noticed the large wet spot on the front of Sasuke’s jeans.

“Excited much?” He snarked, and Sasuke glared down at him.

“Hurry up.”

Naruto laughed and tugged open his jeans. When Sasuke kicked his pants and shoes the rest of the way off, Naruto took hold of his boxers, now damp and soaked through, and shimmied them down.

The sight of Sasuke’s dripping cock made his mouth water. Naruto bit his lip, appreciating the thick length of it and looked up. “Want something, Sasuke?” he said with smug grin.

“For you to put that runaway mouth of yours to better use.”

Naruto laughed again and ran his hands over Sasuke’s stomach and waist, licking his lips at the sexy contours of his body. “Fuck, you're so hot,” he murmured and smoothed his hands down to Sasuke’s inner thighs, spreading his legs wide so he could lick and then suck hard at the innermost crease just below Sasuke’s sack.

Feeling fingers thread into his hair, Naruto gave a good lick to Sasuke’s balls before sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue. The moans leaving Sasuke’s mouth caused Naruto to rut his painfully hard cock against the bed.

“Naruto…”

Looking up, he saw Sasuke’s glazed-over eyes pleading back at him. Slow and predatory, Naruto raised himself over the impressive phallus now twitching and leaking nonstop. With his hands still on Sasuke’s thighs to keep him spread open, Naruto lowered his mouth and slurped the precum from the head. A strangled noise fell from Sasuke’s lips as Naruto licked the tip and then pressed his lips to it, suckling at the skin.

“Mmmm… you taste good,” Naruto said. He widened his mouth around the tip of Sasuke’s steely length, sucking hard, teeth scraping the cock-head gently as he sank his mouth around Sasuke’s dick, going down and taking it deep.

“Uuuuuunnghhfffuuck…” Sasuke’s whole body was thrumming. He tightened his grip on Naruto’s hair and rolled back his eyes. Even though Naruto had his thighs pinned, Sasuke flexed his hips up, managing to push his cock a bit deeper into Naruto’s  mouth. Sasuke looked down and lifted his hips again, slow, testing Naruto’s reaction. When he saw him nod, Sasuke began pumping harder, fucking Naruto’s mouth with hard, shaky snaps.

“Oh shit -Naruto.” Sasuke couldn't look away, both their eyes were trained on one another. Pumping faster, one of Sasuke’s hands trailed down until his fingertips brushed over Naruto’s lips. He could feel himself sliding in and out while wet sloppy noises filled his bedroom. A few more snaps of his hips and Sasuke’s movements became erratic and he threw his head back, mouth open, one hand still twisted in Naruto’s hair. A deep whine filled the room and Sasuke came in Naruto’s mouth, bucking up as his climax rolled endlessly through him. Breathless and unable to raise his head, he lolled it to the side and looked down.

Naruto used his thumb and swiped the remnants of his lover’s seed from his lips and moved up to where he lay watching. “Wanna taste?” he asked, eyes dark as he lifted his fingers to Sasuke’s mouth.

Without hesitation, Sasuke swept his tongue along Naruto’s thumb and sucked it greedily into his mouth; teasing it with his teeth and playing his tongue around it, making Naruto’s eyes flutter.

“Holy fuck,” Naruto said and pulled his hand away and kissed Sasuke with brutal force. It was teeth and tongues and biting as they frantically clawed at each other,desperate for the taste, the sounds and exquisite feel of one another, writhing and already craving for more.

Sasuke’s mind was lost. Naruto had him wound tight and needing to be consumed. There was something wild and addictive about Naruto. One moment he'd be laughing carefree and easy, then seconds later he had him pinned to the bed with his strength and his piercing blue eyes.

Sasuke hooked a leg around him. “Naruto,” he said and leaned his head back, loving the way Naruto fed on his skin, finding the spot just near the back and at the base of his neck that made Sasuke’s toes curl when he sucked at the skin there.

“I know. Me too,” Naruto answered. “You sure?”

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto’s neck and kissed him, pushing his tongue in with demanding force and rolling his hips, grinding his half hard cock against Naruto’s. He knew they were pushing the limits, willingly free-falling toward whatever fate was waiting for them, but Sasuke’s mind and body were beyond reasoning with. Yes, he was falling but Naruto was falling with him; the rest be damned.

Naruto broke their kiss and pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s. “Okay.” His voice was low and rough, and sent chills through Sasuke. “Are you… you know…?”

Sasuke used one hand and pushed Naruto back. He then stretched his body out from under him, reaching for his nightstand on the right. Naruto lifted off him and Sasuke twisted himself closer and opened the drawer.

He turned back to Naruto and grabbed one of his hands. “Here,” he said. “Prep me.”

Naruto looked down at the small bottle of lube and condom Sasuke put in his hand and then back at Sasuke.

“Do it,” Sasuke said and pressed his lips to Naruto’s. A gentle, soft request as he brushed their lips together. Then came a sharp bite to Naruto’s bottom lip, followed by a swift suck to ease the pain and Naruto let out a growl.

“Unngh- goddammit, Sasuke,” he said and tossed the lube and condom next to him, then wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist and lifted him up and back, dropping him against the pillows at the head of the bed. He quickly grabbed the lube and then hooked Sasuke’s knees, shoving them up to his chest and bending him in half; exposing his entrance.

Sasuke gasped. “Fuck!”

“Is this what you want?” Naruto held his legs in place and closed his mouth over Sasuke’s hole.

“Naruto!” Sasuke’s hands shot to where Naruto had hold of his legs to try and pry his hands away, but Naruto increased his grip and dug his fingers deep into his skin. “Oh god.” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s tongue licking its way around and into his entrance. His eyes rolled back and so help him, he began flexing his hips into Naruto’s mouth.

Sasuke’s whole body went taut. “Nnnngg…”  Needy mewls left his lungs as Naruto’s tongue and teeth pushed and nipped at his hole, teasing the ring of muscle before shoving into him; expertly tongue-fucking his ass. “Oh god Naruto, please.” Sasuke’s entire body was now shaking. “If you don't stop, I'm gonna cum.”

Naruto relented and looked up. The sight of Sasuke’s fuck soaked expression and flushed face were nothing compared to the pleading look in his eyes. If ever there was a look Naruto wanted to hold in his memory forever, it would be the way Sasuke was looking at him right now.

Naruto released his legs and crawled up to him. “You taste so fucking good,” he said and swallowed Sasuke’s mouth with his own.

Still shaking, Sasuke slid his tongue along Naruto’s and hummed at the flavor of himself mixed with the sweet spice of Naruto. Before he could place the taste, he heard the cap of the lube snap. He broke their kiss and they both held each other’s gaze as Naruto’s hand slipped lower and Sasuke felt a lone finger circle his hole, teasing and testing for access.

Sasuke arched into Naruto’s hand. “Yeah,” he whispered and curled his toes as a single slicked finger slid into him. “Fuuuck.” With his mouth open against Naruto’s, they breathed together, sharing the sensation. “Keep going,” Sasuke said and Naruto added a second finger. There was a slight clench by Sasuke but Naruto was ready and kissed him into distraction while his other hand stroked him off.

“You okay?” The strain in Naruto’s voice made Sasuke groan. _He wants it just as bad as I do,_ he thought and flexed his hips, pushing back into Naruto’s fingers.

“Sasuke…” Naruto panted and dropped his head. Closing his eyes, Naruto imagined his cock buried deep in the heat now surrounding his fingers and shuddered. Again, his mouth found Sasuke’s and he pushed all his passion into the kiss while his fingers stretched to relax the muscle now twitching around them. Suddenly remembering, Naruto shifted his fingers, and brushed them against Sasuke’s prostate.

“Ungh, fuck!” Sasuke gasped and dragged his fingernails across Naruto’s back, causing him to hiss at the pain. “Now,” Sasuke said, still pumping into Naruto’s hand.

“You sure?”

“Just go slow.”

Naruto withdrew his fingers and Sasuke let out a soft grunt at the loss. He grabbed the condom and it took him several irritated tries to roll it on as his anxiousness got the best of him. Once back over Sasuke he took hold of his hips and flipped him over, so Sasuke’s face was pressed into the mattress and his ass was arched up, high and ready.

“Fuck, Sasuke.” Naruto stared down at him. Without realizing it, he began stroking himself over the condom.

Sasuke looked back at him. “Lose your nerve?” he taunted, and threw him an irritated glare.

Naruto climbed up behind him and shoved Sasuke’s face into the bed with one hand and with his other, lined himself up and gently pushed. A muffled moan came from Sasuke and he moved his hips back, a signal to keep going. Naruto pushed again. He felt Sasuke’s body tense at the breach and ran a hand along his back, caressing his skin, and then reached around and took hold of his cock, stroking Sasuke to distraction.

Beyond the walls of Sasuke’s bedroom nothing else existed but the two of them, spellbound and falling into each other. On the bed, Naruto strained with lust and caution; while Sasuke was needy and eager. Both simultaneously took in a deep breath and Sasuke moved back just as  Naruto edged forward, causing him to slide in deep until his hips were flush with the smooth curve of Sasuke’s ass.

“Fuck!”

“Oh my God.”

Strong tan arms wrapped around Sasuke’s body and he felt Naruto bury his face into his shoulders. He tried to breathe and relax, but Naruto was thick, leaving Sasuke feeling so full tears began to well in the corners of his eyes.

“Move,” Sasuke’s voice crooned, caught between a sob and groan.

Naruto lifted himself up and clicked open the bottle of lube and let it drip around Sasuke’s hole and then tossed it aside. He brought his hips back and then forward and back again in short, even thrusts. Sasuke soon relaxed and started moaning and pushing back to meet Naruto's hips, creating a loud slapping as they increased their pace and force.

Sliding in and out of the delicious heat that engulfed his dick had Naruto already near orgasm, and the sounds Sasuke was making as he drove into him over and over, were dragging him closer still, but determined to make Sasuke cum first, he bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Harder,” Sasuke called to him and Naruto almost lost it.

“Oh god, Sasuke,” he panted. “If I go any harder I’m gonna cum.”

Reaching back to where Naruto was gripping his waist, Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto’s and threaded their fingers. “I’m so close. Harder,” he grunted.

“Shit.” Naruto’s mind snapped. He dug his fingers into Sasuke’s skin and pounded into him.

With his face pressed into the bed, Sasuke reached down and jerked himself off. “Yes, fuck- don’t stop!” Sasuke was past all decorum. “God, Naruto, fuck me,” he growled and tried to move his other hand away from Naruto’s to get some leverage off the bed. Instead, Naruto grabbed it and pinned it behind his back as he continued to slam into him. “Ungh!” And with that, Sasuke came hard, half sobbing and cursing into his comforter.

Once Sasuke came, the muscle around Naruto’s cock fluttered and then clenched. “Sasuke!” he groaned as his orgasm slammed into him, crashing over him in wave after wave of pleasure. He tried to catch his breath but his hips kept flexing and sputtering, making him gasp with every movement.

When Naruto pulled out of him, Sasuke’s body went limp and he flopped, out of breath,  face first onto the bed. Naruto followed  and landed half on top of him. His forehead  resting against Sasuke’s back, Naruto reached down and slid off the condom.

“Trash?” he asked, exhausted.

“On your left.”

Naruto rolled to his side and glanced over the edge of the bed.

“Your other left, _Dobe,_ ” Sasuke said, then looked back at Naruto and chuckled.

“Asshole,” Naruto grumbled and tossed the condom into the bin. He moved back to where Sasuke was and pulled at the blankets. “You’re shaking. Here, climb under and get warm.”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said but didn’t bother to put up a fight as Naruto grabbed at the blankets and worked to get them both under the covers.

“C’mere.” Naruto circled his arms around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him close. “I’ll be the big spoon,” he said and grinned.

“Idiot,” Sasuke huffed and Naruto laughed.

Nudging his face into Sasuke’s neck, Naruto breathed in his scent. “Mmmm… you got pretty loud toward the end. I hope no one heard you.”

“Doubtful,” Sasuke murmured as sleep started to claim him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Naruto’s arms and wiggled against him, trying to get closer.

“Well, I think we’re in trouble,” Naruto said and yawned.

“Hm?”

Naruto pulled him in tighter and sighed. “Jumping head first into this can’t end well.”

“Hn.”

“Aren’t you worried?”

Sasuke shifted. “Of crashing and burning?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Naruto lifted his head. “Why not?”

Sasuke took in a deep breath and felt himself drifting towards sleep.

“Sasuke?”

“Because we’re falling together,” he slurred, half asleep.

Lowering his head back onto the pillow, Naruto considered this. “Both of us jumping without a parachute makes us sound like fools.”

“No,” Sasuke said and let out a long yawn, arching himself into Naruto. “We’re not jumpers, _Dobe._ ”

“We’re not?”

“Nuh-uh.” Sasuke’s mind drifted. With Naruto holding him, images of the two of them falling from the sky floated into his mind.

“Sasuke?”

“Kamikaze,” he mumbled. “You’re my Kamikaze and I’m yours. If we crash and burn, we crash and burn together.”

Naruto’s heart thudded. “What did you say?” But Sasuke was sound asleep, breathing deeply, and nestled in Naruto’s arms. Smiling, Naruto pulled at the blankets and tucked them both in. He then draped a leg over Sasuke, closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful, dream filled sleep.

 

The end.

* * *

 

A/N - Well, friends and neighbors, that’s it! I hoped you enjoyed it and if you didn’t, fuck off. One shots are nice cuz I love the challenge but writing angst drew a disrespectful crowd and there’s nothing more disgusting than someone bitching about something someone is giving them for free. To fic_luv82, thanks for helping me edit into the wee hours of the morning, you fuckn rock woman & I love you!! And to my KizuBae who let me vent and patiently listened to my heart. You are ever encouraging and always shouting that you believe in me and I am forever grateful for your love. I love you oh so much, Bae!! My heart is with you. To the rest of you, blessings to you all and thank you for reading.

T.

 


End file.
